Perdida seccion Fairy Tail
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Crossover Fairy Tail/One Piece, ha causa de un hechizo, Lucy aparentemente murio, pero no es asi, ha sido enviada a otro mundo donde debera de afrontar nuevos problemas... y sentimientos. Capitulo 18: Lucy P1
1. Prologo

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic**** Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

Nota: este es mi primer crossover de Fairy Tail y One Piece,

Reseña: Después de una misión, el grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Lucy, Ezra, Natsu, Happy y Grey, planean volver al gremio, pero un ataque inesperado de uno de sus oponentes es dirigido a Natsu, Lucy le salva y aparentemente es desintegrada, haciéndole creer a todos que ha muerto… pero Lucy es enviada a una dimensión distinta… una dimensión donde esta la era de los Piratas… y ahora ella aprenderá que convivir con piratas es tan duro como convivir con sus compañeros.

Nota 2: este fic tendrá toques de Nami/Luffy/Lucy, Zoro/Robin y más adelante, Lucy/Natsu.

Prologo: Desaparecida.

El grupo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragonil, Lucy Heartphilia, Gray Fullbuster, Happy y Ezra Scarlet acababan de terminar una importante misión para el gremio, un mago llamado Jonathan Vázquez que estaba creando poderosos hechizos para desintegrar comunidades enteras, planeaba usarla contra todos los gremios de magos del mundo, por lo que el grupo tomo como misión detenerle.

Ha, eso fu demasiado sencillo, es tedioso pensar que era una misión de Rango A- dijo Natsu molesto, Grey solo bufó.

Por una vez te apoyo… no hubo ningún reto en esto- dijo Grey mientras que miraba de reojo a una esquina y vio levemente a una chica rubia mirándole, solo suspiro –"Se que soy atractivo… ¿Per que acaso Juvia no podría dejar de seguirme alguna vez?- pensó molesto.

Este par es incorregible… dicen que fue sencillo pese a que se cargaron toda la villa- dijo Lucy molesta, Ezra le sonrió.

No te enfades Lucy, te saldrán arrugas- dijo Happy mientras que Lucy le miraba con enfado.

Tranquila Lucy, déjalos divertirse- dijo Ezra sonriendo, Lucy solo suspiro.

"Pienso que ellos se la viven divirtiéndose… especialmente él"- pensó Lucy mientras que miraba a Natsu y recordaba las palabras que Mira le había dicho una vez.

"Yo creo que le gustas"

Lucy suspiro, esa vez si se lo creyó… incluso cuando Natsu le dijo que quería hablar con ella, estaba tan nerviosa que hasta se arreglo mejor que nunca para él… y resulto que solo le quería para buscar un tesoro enterrado…

"Aun así… a veces me duele saber que no fue verdad"- pensó Lucy mientras que veía la clara indiferencia del joven pelirrosado.

Sin embargo… sin que ninguno lo supiera, alguien les miraba desde las sombras.

Maldito… Salamander… de no ser por él… nuestro amo ahora dominaría el mundo… yo lo matare… si… usare el último hechizo del amo… -decía un muy malherido hombre mientras que con dificultad se acercaba al grupo.

_Clatuu__Barand__, Tempo… distance… __Mayeru__… __loocked__… door_

Recitaba mientras que caminaba y una luz aparecía en sus manos…

¡CUIDADO!- grito Juvia saliendo de la esquina.

El grupo volteó y el hombre les miro riendo.

¡MUERE SALAMANDER!- gritó mientras que el hechizo salía disparado, Natsu estaba desprevenido, el poderoso hechizo le iba a pegar directamente, Ezra y Gray también habían sido tomados por sorpresa pero…

¡NATSU!- grito Lucy corriendo mientras que tomaba la llave de Tauro pero…

¡AHHHH!- gritó Lucy mientras que el hechizo le pegaba.

¡LUCY!- gritaron Natsu y Happy mientras que Ezra y Gray sujetaban al hechicero pero cuando la luz generada por el hechizo desapareció… las ropas de Lucy cayeron al piso junto con sus llaves estelares…

¡Que le has hecho a Lucy pedazo de cabron!- grito Ezra enfurecida, Gray le miro con odio mientras que el hombre sonrío, Natsu solo cayó de rodillas al piso mientras que miraba la remera de Lucy.

Lucy… -dijo él con estupefacción.

Je… esta muerta… ese era el último hechizo… de desintegración de mi maestro… je… aunque no te di Salamander… al menos disfrutare viéndote sufrir en el mas allá- dijo el hombre mientras que empezaba a vomitar sangre… y moría.

El grupo se quedo en silenció, Juvia se les acerco y vio con pena a los jóvenes…

Lucy… esta… -dijo Happy entrecortado.

No… ella no puede estar muerta… ese sujeto debe de haberla mandado a algún lugar- dijo Natsu shockeado, pero Ezra y Grey solo bajaron la vista.

No… ese hechizo era para matar… Natsu, Happy…no… no podemos hacer nada… lo siento, pero debemos de informar al maestro Makarov- dijo Ezra mientras que miraba con suma tristeza a los chicos.

Gray volteó su rostro, mientras que Happy bajo la cara empezando a llorar, Juvia les miro con pesar y Natsu…

No… no… ¡NO, NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA, NO, NO, NO!- grito desesperado mientars que recogía las ropas de Lucy y ante la mirada de todos empezaba a llorar –No puede…n o puede- dijo llorando, Ezra se le acerco y le abrazo.

Llora Natsu… no te guardes nada… Lucy… Lucy era muy querida por nosotros… y sé que donde quiera que este… estará en un mejor lugar- dijo Ezra llorando.

Pero…

Miles de luces iban y venían… toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos… la muerte de su madre… cuando decidió convertirse en hechicera estelar… cuando su padre la comprometió en matrimonio con ese horrible hombrecillo… su huida de casa… el encuentro con el Salamander falso… el primer encuentro con Natsu y Happy… su entrada a Fairy Tail… el conocer a Mira, Gray, Ezra y a los demás miembros del Gremio… y cuando pensó que Natsu estaba enamorado de ella…

Las luces pasaban una tras otra… la sensación de vértigo era horrible y Lucy sentía frió… apretó la llave de Tauro con fuerza y se froto los hombros… no sentía la ropa… de pronto sintió un vacio… y se sintió caer…

La suave arena amortiguo el golpe y vio unas palmeras… el mar sonaba a lo lejos… Lucy solo miro con dolor el lugar… y se desmayo sin percatarse de que una enorme fragata estaba anclando en la playa… la imagen de una Jolly Roger se veía en ella, aunque esta era peculiar… ya que en la imagen de la calavera se veía un sombrero de paja en la cabeza… además de que ese barco pertenecía al hombre de los 300 millones de Berries… el hombre que venció a Crocodile y destruyo Enies Lobby… el hombre que fue capaz de declararle la guerra al gobierno mundial y derrotar al terrible Moria… Mugiwara no Luffy… ahora Lucy no sabía que pronto tendría un encuentro con el próximo Rey de los piratas.

Continuara.

Un nuevo fanfic… y mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail… bueno, aunque solo Lucy tendrá una participación importante por ahora, ya que es la única transportada… si no conocen nada de Fairy Tail, tranquilos, pondré un pequeño resumen en el capitulo uno.

Por ahora espero les agrade.


	2. Capitulo 1:Despertares

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic**** Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 1: ****Despertares**

El Thousand Sunny navegaba con soltura en los mares, se acercaba a una isla que Nami había localizado en los mapas para obtener suministros… aunque según la información, Nami sabía que la Isla estaba desierta, pero al menos poseía buena vegetación.

¡Wow, es enorme!- dijo Luffy mientras que se montaba en el León de proa y miraba la Isla.

¡Yo, ho, ho!... ¡Se ve que será muy divertido!- dijo Brook mientras que sacaba su violín y empezaba a tocar.

Pronto atracaremos chicos, al menos podremos descansar- dijo Nami mientras que miraba la isla.

El Sunny llego sin dificultades, y en el interior empezaron a decidir lo que debían de hacer.

¡Yo iré a explorar!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

¡Yo voy contigo!- dijo Brook.

Iré a hacer un mapa del lugar… se ve muy interesante- dijo Nami, Sanji se le acerco.

¡Nami swan, permite que te acompañe!- dijo Sanji con corazones en el ojo, más Nami suspiro.

No gracias, Ussop y Chopper vendrán conmigo, quiero hacer un mapa, no ponerme a cuidar de un pervertido- dijo Nami, mientras que Sanji se tiraba en una esquina.

Yo dormiré un rato- dijo Zoro con calma, Robin solo le miro sonriendo.

Me quedare a leer un rato- dijo Robin sonriendo.

¡Robin chuan , al menos permíteme leer a tu lado!- dijo Sanji sonriendo.

Gracias, pero prefiero estar en cubierta un rato… pero puedo aceptar algún refrigerio- dijo Robin sonriendo.

¡Claro!- dijo Sanji mientras que iba a la cocina.

Nunca cambia- dijo Ussop apenado.

Si, eso digo- dijo Chopper en las mismas.

Bueno, creo que yo iré a ver como esta la madera de estos arboles… tal ves pueda hacer algunas mejoras al Sunny- dijo Franky sonriendo.

El grupo entonces se dividió para hacer sus cosas, Luffy y Brook se paseaban por el bosque mientras que Brook tocaba una melodía y Luffy estaba disfrutando del clima.

Unos 30 minutos más tarde.

¡Hey Brook toca algo más alegre que quiero bailar!- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Brook asintió.

¡Bien, pero a ver si puedes seguirme el paso- dijo Brook mientras que aumentaba el ritmo, Luffy empezó a brincotear alegre mientras que la música llenaba el ambiente.

Luffy estaba alegre brincando de aquí para allá (aunque el lo llamaba bailar), que no se percato de un cuerpo en el piso… hasta que tropezó con él…

¡Ah!... ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Luffy levantándose, Brook se le acerco y miro con sorpresa a la persona…

¡Madre santa pero que belleza!- dijo Brook -¡Hace que se me caliente la piel!... ¡Aunque yo ya no tengo piel!- dijo, Luffy miro a la chica… y se sonrojo.

Era rubia, su piel era clara y se notaba muy bien cuidada… además de que al estar desnuda, no pudo evitar notar una zona frontal que rivalizaba en exceso con la de Nami…

Luffy se quito el chaleco y la cubrió lo mejor que pudo.

De… debemos de llevarla al barco… puede que este herida- dijo Luffy cubriéndola lo mejor que pudo… cosa que era más bien poca a causa del prominente pecho de la chica… Luffy la cargo con suavidad… cuando algo cayó de su mano.

Vaya… una llave- dijo Brook levantando la llave y guardándola en su saco mientras qué ambos corrían de regreso al Sunny.

Nami y el resto ya habían vuelto, Franky estaba molesto, aunque los arboles eran de buena calidad, no servían para mejorar al Sunny, servían para hacer muebles pero solo para eso, Nami no había encontrado un buen punto para cartografiar la isla, por lo que tampoco estaba de tan buen humor… aunque Chopper si había encontrado algunas plantas medicinales muy buenas y Ussop había encontrado algunos chiles que le servirían para sus armas.

Este lugar es una perdida de tiempo- dijo Nami molesta.

Anda, no es para tanto, al menos tenemos nuevas medicinas- dijo Chopper mientras que entre él y Ussop llevaban varias cestas con plantas.

¡Nami swan no te enfades!... ¡Te he preparado una deliciosa tarta de mandarinas para tu deleite personal!- dijo Sanji, Nami solo suspiro.

Gracias Sanji kun- dijo Nami resignada.

¿Por qué no se callan? Hay quienes deseamos dormir- dijo Zoro apoyado en la pared. Robin sonrió.

¡Pero si tu te la pasas durmiendo Lirón!- dijo Nami enfadada.

Anden, cálmense chicos, todos estamos algo cansados pero no hay razones para exaltarse así- dijo Robin imponiendo algo de calma.

¡Hey hay vienen Luffy y Brook!- dijo Chopper, Ussop les miro y noto algo.

Parece que traen a alguien- dijo el narizón, el resto del grupo se acerco mientras que Luffy sonreía.

¡Hey Chopper encontramos a esta chica desmayada!- grito Luffy mientras que subía la barco –Necesito que la revises.

¡Wow, es bellísima!- dijo Sanji al verla.

Llevémosla a la enfermería, allí podré atenderla mejor- dijo Chopper mientras que Luffy asentía y llevaba a la chica cargando seguido por los demás, pero Nami se había quedado atrás… estaba algo sorprendida.

"¿Luffy estaba… sonrojado? No, debe ser mi imaginación, si ha Luffy no parece interesarle nadie"- pensó Nami mientras que empezaba a caminar… aunque de pronto se había sentido rara.

Chopper, para poder atenderla mejor, había pedido a todos (excepto a Robin) que salieran de la enfermería.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo la puerta mientras que Nami se les acerco.

¿Quién creen que sea?- preguntó Nami.

De seguro su barco Naufrago… pobre, debe de haber perdido a todos- dijo Franky con calma.

¡No importa, yo me encargare de consolarla!- dijo Sanji emocionado mientras que el resto (excepto Luffy) le miraron con pena.

Ya vas con lo mismo cocinero del amor- dijo Zoro molesto, Sanji iba a hablar, pero de pronto Luffy le interrumpió.

Sanji, no quiero que la molestes, no sabemos que le pudo haber pasado, pero no quiero que tome una mala impresión de nosotros- dijo Luffy con seriedad… algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Nami se le acerco y le puso una mano en la frente.

¿Luffy acaso enfermaste o algo?- preguntó preocupada la chica.

¿Enfermo? No, es solo que… pues creo que debemos de tener mas cuidado con ella… digo, no podemos incomodarla- dijo Luffy nervioso, Nami le miro con sorpresa… y algo de enfado.

Bien… ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Luffy?- dijo Ussop con malicia, Luffy solo sonrió nervioso.

Luffy tiene razón ¿Qué de malo tiene que hable como capitán de vez en cuando? Es una muestra de que esta madurando- dijo Zoro, los demás asintieron mientras que Luffy solo agradecía a Zoro mentalmente.

"Aun así…. ¿Por qué se ve tan interesado de pronto?"- se preguntó Nami ligeramente molesta.

En el consultorio.

No hay ningún daño físico… tan solo esta agotada… debemos dejarle descansar para que recupere sus energías- dijo Chopper, Robin le miro y sonrió mientras que tapaba a la chica.

Le traeré algunas de mis ropas, no es prudente dejar a tan hermosa doncella desnuda en un barco con tantos hombres jóvenes y hormonales- dijo Robin de manera picara, aunque Chopper no entendió bien la analogía.

Cálido… sortario… esas sensaciones acompañaban a la joven Lucy Heartphilia… estaba mareada… más no quería abrir los ojos… su cama era muy cómoda… hasta que algo llego a su mente.

_"La misión… __Natsu__…"_

Lucy abrió los ojos y se reincorporo con tal rapidez que alguien sentado al lado de su cama se fue de bruces al piso.

Ah… eh… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Lucy… el chico pelinegro y con sombrero de paja se levanto con rapidez y le miro con una sonrisa.

¡Chicos ya despertó!- dijo emocionado, Lucy le miro extrañada.

Lucy estaba extrañada…. Hasta que al ver al sonriente chico una imagen llego a su menté… la de un chico de cabellos rosados.

Natsu…- dijo Lucy, pero el chico le miro.

¿He?... ¿Natsu? No yo me llamo Luffy- dijo Luffy sonriéndole, Lucy solo se sonrojo… algo en Luffy le recordó fuertemente a Natsu…

_"Esa sonrisa"_

Luffy entonces se percato de que Lucy se le había quedado viendo… incomodándole levemente.

He… tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó algo nervioso.

Yo… yo soy… soy Lucy… Lucy Heartphilia- dijo Lucy nerviosa.

Ya veo… yo soy Monkey D. Luffy- dijo Luffy, en eso el resto del grupo entro en ese momento al consultorio.

¡Vaya!... ¡Veo que ya estas mejor!- dijo Chopper acercándose, Lucy le miro y por un momento pensó en Happy.

Eso es bueno... ¿Estas bien pequeña?- dijo Robin, Lucy por un momento pensó en Erza al verla.

¡Wow señorita, es usted bastante mas linda despierta!- dijo Sanji mirándole, Lucy le vio con pena y se acordó de Loki.

Ya basta Ero cook, no la fastidies- dijo Zoro molesto, y Lucy por algún motivo recordó a Grey…

¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Nami con seriedad… Lucy le miro… pero aunque le recordó a alguien, no pudo descifrar a quien…

Lucy… soy Lucy Heartphilia… gusto en conocerles…- dijo Lucy

Hey ¿Dónde están Ussop, Franky y Brook?- preguntó Luffy.

Ussop y Franky están reparando algunas cosas, y Brook dijo que vendría en cuanto le explicáramos de él… no quiere asustarla- dijo Zoro.

Eh… disculpen… pero ¿En donde estoy y quienes son ustedes?- dijo Lucy, Luffy le miro sonriendo.

¡Somos piratas!- dijo Luffy con alegría… y a Lucy se le heló la sangre… nunca tubo lo que se llamarán "Buenas relaciones" con Piratas.

"Oh dios… fui a caer al peor lugar posible… y ni siquiera tengo mis llaves para defenderme… pero… no lo sé, no se ve que sean malas personas… quizás… puedan ayudarme a volver a Fairy Tail… al menos sabré donde estoy"- pensó Lucy con algo de miedo.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto Luffy mirándole, Chopper saco su estetoscopio mientras que se acercaba.

He si… estoy bien, es solo que… estoy algo cansada- dijo Lucy, Luffy asintió mientras que se levantaba de su silal.

Bien chicos¡Vamos a comer algo!- dijo Luffy sonriendo, se acerco a Sanji entonces -¡Sanji quiero que le prepares algo bueno a nuestra invitada!- dijo Luffy ante la mirada de sorpresa de Nami.

¡Por supuesto que lo haré!... ¡Tu solo espera linda, ya veras que probaras algo digno de una diosa como tú!- dijo Sanji mientras que salía a la cocina.

"Luffy… ¿Pensó en alguien más antes que él en lo referente a la comida?"- pensó Nami molesta, más no le resto importancia y salió junto con los demás mientras que Chopper empezó a hablar con Lucy.

Continuara.

Un primer capitulo flojo… pero es que ando un poco cansado en estos días y mi cerebro no da para más, sin embargo espero les guste este capitulo introducción.

Por cierto, más adelante si meteré a los miembros de Fairy Tail y Juvia tendrá una cierta participación (je, esa chica me encanto durante la saga de Phantom) pero por ahora, pondré a Lucy descubriendo que esta en otro mundo, y empezando a adaptarse a él… además de que el parecido de Natsu y Luffy le causaran un pequeño conflicto a la chica… así como a Nami… quien empezara a sentir una cierta hostilidad por la rubia.

Suerte a todos.


	3. Capitulo 2: Convivencia

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic**** Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 2: Convivencia**

Lucy estaba algo confundida… esos tipos para ser piratas eran muy amables… y le recordaban mucho a sus amigos de Fairy Tail… pero aun debía de saber donde se encontraba… notó algunas ropas a su lado, las tomo y vio que eran algunas prendas algo sugerentes…

Si bien ella estaba conforme con su sex appeal no quería arriesgarse con los piratas… por lo que vio que había otras ropas en el cuarto, también eran de chica y eran un poco más discretas.

"Solo espero que no sean unos pervertidos… aunque ese renito me parece tierno"- pensó mientras que se vestía.

Afuera.

¿No encontraron nada?- preguntó Nami mientras que el resto del grupo negaba.

No hay rastros de ningún naufragio- dijo Franky.

Tampoco hay signos de que hayan abusado de ella sexualmente… por lo que pude notar aun es virgen- dijo Chopper con calma… aunque los demás solo le miraron sonrojados.

¡No lo estés divulgando!- dijeron todos mientras que Chopper les miraba con pena.

Aun así es extraño. ¿Por qué la habrán dejado desnuda en una isla desierta?- se preguntó Robin.

Quizá sea alguna princesa de algún país lejano que fue secuestrada y escapo de sus captores y ahora solo espera que algún príncipe azul la rescate- dijo Sanji con ojos como corazones.

Ridículo- dijo Zoro mientras que Sanji le gruñía.

Bueno, en ese caso creo que ella deberá de quedarse con nosotros ¿Verdad?- dijo Liffy con su habitual sonrisa, los demás asintieron… más Nami le miro incomoda.

"Tiene razón… es lo mejor pero…. ¿Por qué me siento así? No es que me hubiera hecho algo… Además de que la acabo de conocer… no solo deben de ser imaginaciones mías"- pensó Nami ya más tranquila.

En eso Lucy salió a cubierta, todos le miraron… y los chicos solo tragaron saliva… y las chicas le miraron con algo de sorpresa.

Y es que Lucy se había puesto una de las ropas de Nami… la cual le sentaba de maravilla… aunque se veía algo ajustada en la zona del busto… lo que solo daba a notar mas su prominente pecho…

Ah… he… hola… buenos días- dijo Lucy sonriendo, los chicos solo asintieron alelados, Nami entonces frunció el ceño.

Dejen de babear imbéciles- dijo Nami molesta.

He… perdón… yo… yo… ¿Quisiera saber en donde estoy… si es que alguien tuviera un mapa- dijo Lucy algo nerviosa… más al notar las miradas de los chicos.

Sígueme- dijo Nami con algo de frialdad… cosa que asusto a Lucy.

S… si- dijo Lucy asustada.

Ya se fue, ya pueden dejar de babear niños- dijo Robin… todos los chicos solo le miraron sonrojados –Pareciera que nunca en su vida hubiesen visto a una jovencita tan bien dotada… me hace sentir un poco de envidia- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

¡Robin chuan yo jamás dejare de quererte!- grito Sanji con su clásica expresión de corazones.

Idiota- dijo Zoro apenado mientras que miraba a Robin de reojo.

Anda… es que como es una cara nueva… pues… -dijo Fanky apenado.

A mi solo me pareció que llevaba la ropa demasiado ajustada- dijo Chopper.

Anda que supero a Nami- dijo Ussop riendo. Luffy solo bajo la vista y se sentó pensativo.

En eso Brook bajo del mástil vigía.

Hola chicos… ¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó el esqueleto.

En el cuarto de Nami.

Aquí están los mapas- dijo Nami secamente, Lucy le miro algo asustada… lo que notó Nami –"¿Pero que rayos me pasa? No es mi forma de ser esta, creo que debo de disculparme"- pensó apenada –He… si necesitas ayuda solo pídemela.

Si… gracias- dijo Lucy mientras que miraba los mapas… y se quedo asombrada.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Nami al ver la expresión de Lucy.

"¡Pero que es esto… estos mapas no son de la Tierra…! Un momento… ¡Me han enviado a otro mundo!"- pensó asustada, Nami le miro con un cierto aire de preocupación.

Oye, estas pálida… ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Nami.

Entonces… no… no los veré de nuevo… Erza, Gray, Happy… Natsu- dijo en un susurro… pero Nami alcanzo a escuchar el último nombre…

¿Natsu?... ¿Es algún amigo tuyo?- preguntó Nami, Lucy le miro con algo de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había hablado de mas…

Si… es mi compañero… pero no pasa nada… es solo que lo recordé- dijo con pena, Nami le miro con extrañeza.

A todo esto… solo sabemos tu nombre… pero aun no sabemos quien eres realmente- dijo Nami, Lucy solo le miro.

Es solo que… no sé… yo… este… yo… -balbuceo Lucy, Nami le miro y se percato de que la chica estaba nerviosa… mas decidió dejarlo así.

Bueno, no es para morirse, anda, ve a descansar un poco- dijo Nami en un tono conciliador, Lucy asintió, pero antes de salir –Por cierto, dile a Robin que te preste blusas de ella… creo que te quedaran mejor- dijo Nami mientras que Lucy asentía sonrojada.

"Vaya con ella… ¿Pero que diablos le dieron de comer para desarrollarse así? Diría que tiene aun mas pecho que Robin"- pensó Nami algo molesta –"Además… ¿Por qué rayos Luffy se quedo tan embobado? Ni siquiera con mi Shiawase Punch se comporto así"- pensó Nami mientras que recordaba lo vivido en los baños de Alabasta.

Lucy camino al consultorio de Chopper mientras que pensaba en que hacer… podría fingir que había perdido a la memoria… pero ya había mencionado el nombre de Natsu un par de veces… por lo que debía de idear algo pronto… si al menos tuviera sus llaves…

En eso ella vio a Brook, se estremeció un poco, más recordó que Chopper le había comentado sobre el esqueleto andante… al menos por lo que sabía era un buen tipo, aunque algo pervertido…

¡Yohoho, hey preciosa señorita esto se le cayo cuando la encontramos!- dijo Brook sacando de su saco la llave de Tauro… Lucy solo le miro con sorpresa.

¡Gracias!- dijo Lucy abrazándole mientras que tomaba su llave, Brook solo se desmayo de la emoción -¡Al menos con esto no estoy tan desvalida!- dijo sonriendo, en eso Luffy y Sanji se acercaron.

¿Y ahora?- pregunto Luffy mirando a Brook en el piso -¿Qué le paso a Brook?

Ha perdón… es que me emocione por que encontró mi llave estelar- dijo Lucy sin querer… aunque se cubrió la boca al percatarse de que había hablado de mas.

¿Llaves estelares?- preguntó Sanji -¿Es alguna clase de amuleto?

¡Si!... ¡Eso es… un amuleto!- dijo Lucy, Luffy le miro extrañado pero no le dio importancia.

Bueno, creo que mejor lo recogemos… ¿Ibas a dormir?- preguntó Luffy, Lucy asintió –Bien, descansa- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Lucy entonces confirmo el parecido de Luffy con Natsu… algo en su sonrisa los volvía idénticos.

Oye… ¿quería saber quien es ese tal Natsu?- pregunto Luffy con curiosidad. Sanji asintió curioso. Lucy solo les miro con algo de pena.

Él es… alguien muy cercano a mi- dijo Lucy mientras que pensaba en alguna manera de no decir nada de más… cuando.

¡Todos a cubierta se acerca un huracán!- grito Nami, Luffy y Sanji corrieron a cubierta, Lucy suspiro… al menos eso le daría tiempo de pensar algo… aunque podría tratar de ayudarles- dijo mirando la llave de Tauro, en eso Brook se levanto.

¡Yohoho!... ¡Mira que desmayarme por el abrazo de una preciosa dama, eso es para sonrojarse!... ¡Aunque ahora recuerdo que no tengo piel!- dijo riendo, Lucy le miro con pena mientras que Brook iba a cubierta a ayudar a los demás.

Continuara.

Como el capitulo estaba quedando muy largo, por ahora lo dividiré en dos, en el próximo habrá algo de Luffy Nami y en el siguiente capitulo una visita al mundo de Fairy Tail y sabremos que paso con los miembros del grupo después de la "muerte" de Lucy.

Espero les agrade.

NOTA: Pronto continuare el de "Apocalipsis Ahora" bueno, su edición correspondiente. Además de que tengo planeado un fic Crossover de DC (post Crisis Infinita), Marvel (Post Civil War), Marvel Ultimate, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto y otros animes y mangas mas… no será muy largo y se llamara "Todos vs Superman-Prime" Obvio que por el titulo ya sabrán que usare al Todopoderoso Superman Prime, por lo que esperen un fic rápido y lleno de las masacres que acostumbra este Super personaje, cuyo único miedo es el Veloz Flash, espero empezarlo pronto.

Suerte


	4. Capitulo 3: Esperanza y desesperanza

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 3: Esperanza y desesperanza**

La tormenta no amainaba, los mugiwara trabajaban en los aparejos del Sunny para mantenerlo estable durante la tormenta mientras que seguían las ordenes de Nami… Lucy solo miraba desde una de las puertas.

"Increíble… ella sabe mucho de navegación…je, se parece un poco a Erza"- pensó Lucy sonriendo –"Si algo pasa tratare de ayudarles, por desgracia soy malísima para navegar"- pensó.

¡CUIDADO!- grito Franky, Lucy miro con sorpresa una enorme ola que golpeo al Sunny… y tanto Luffy, Robin y Chopper fueron golpeados por ella.

¡CHICOS!- grito Nami al ver que la ola les arrastraba (recuerden la debilidad de los Usuarios de las Akuma no mi al agua de mar… por cierto, Brook esta adentro, siendo tan ligero sería muy fácilmente arrastrado)

¡Diablos!- dijo Zoro corriendo y alcanzando a tomar a Robin antes de que callera por la borda -¡Robin estas bien!

¡Cogh!... ¡Si… si… gracias!- dijo Robin tosiendo mientras que se aferraba al abrazo de Zoro.

¡Chopper!- Sanji había acabado de sujetara a Chopper… quien solo estaba algo mareado a causa de el agua.

¡Donde esta Luffy!- grito Nami asustada.

¡Cayo al mar!... ¡Zoro, Sanji, Luffy cayó al mar!- gritaba Ussop.

¡Diablos!- exclamo Zoro levantándose… pero antes de lanzarse vio a Nami saltar por la borda.

¡Nami swan!- grito Sanji.

¡Ussop San lánzales una cuerda!- grito Robin.

¡Bien!- exclamo el artillero mientras que tanto Zoro como Sanji llevaban a Robin y Chopper al interior, Franky corrió a donde Ussop y sujeto la cuerda.

Lucy estaba preocupada… el chico del sombrero de paja había caído al mar… debía de hacer algo.

Y vio la llave de Tauro.

Tal vez me arrepienta de esto…- pensó mientras que miraba la llave.

En el mar.

Nami se sumergía buscando a Luffy… y entonces lo vio… estaba hundiéndose con rapidez… por lo que Nami nado con toda su fuerza a él chico de Goma.

Logro alcanzarlo y empezó a llevarlo a la superficie, al salir por aire io la cuerda que Ussop y Franky le lanzaban.

¡Nami sujeta la cuerda!- grito Ussop.

¡La tengo!- grito la chica.

¡Franky tira!- grito el artillero.

¡Bien!- exclamo el cyborg, cuando de pronto una ola hizo que el Sunny diera un bandazo y Franky soltó la cuerda -¡Mierda!

¡Nami, Luffy!- grito Ussop tratando de sujetar la cuerda… cuando de pronto esta se detuvo… y Ussop vio a una enorme figura tras el -¿Chopper?- pregunto… mas un enorme toro estaba mirándole… y sonriéndole.

Por ahora no me puedo presentar… mi preciosa Lucy me ha pedido que los ayudara y eso haré… ¡Así que no me estorbes chamaco!- dijo Tauro mientras que empezaba a tirar con fuerza de la cuerda.

¡Pero que!- dijo Ussop sorprendido… hasta que vio a Lucy mirándole con una sonrisa.

Tranquilo… es mi amigo- dijo Lucy sonriendo… más por que al menos su llave aun servía

Franky solo miro al enorme ser con algo de duda… pero no parecía estar en su contra… por lo que sonrió.

En otro lugar… otro mundo… otra dimensión.

El gremio de Fairy Tail estaba de luto… a causa de no haber un cuerpo… la tumba solo era una lapida con una fotografía.

Incluso habían cancelado las misiones por algunos días…. Ya que pese a que Lucy no tenía mucho con ellos… la chica se había sabido ganar a los distintos miembros del gremio…

¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó Erza preocupada, Gray solo negó con la cabeza.

Desde el servicio fúnebre se encerró en la casa de Lucy y no ha querido salir ni ver a nadie- dijo Gray, Erza solo miro al cielo.

Sabía que le dolia… pero no imagine que tanto- dijo Erza, en eso Happy se le acerco.

Lucy era muy importante para nosotros… aunque Natsu no lo admitiera… el la apreciaba mas que a nadie del gremio- dijo Happy, Gray y Erza solo le miraron.

Bueno… el fue quien la trajo a Fairy Tail junto contigo… aunque en realidad nunca demostró que estuviese interesado en ella- dijo Gray extrañado.

Eso es por que no pones atención… Natsu solo hacia misiones si Lucy estaba en el equipo… ella fue un gran cambio para él- dijo Erza con seriedad.

Es cierto… antes de que Lucy llegara a nuestras vidas… solo éramos él y yo… no teníamos equipo… era una sociedad de dos- dijo Happy triste, Gray asintió.

Y ella abrió un mundo de posibilidades- dijo Gray.

No solo a ellos… nosotros también fuimos tocados por su encanto- dijo Erza mientras que miraba al piso ahora.

Chicos… el maestro Makarov desea que vayan a ver a Natsu… me pidió que le dieran a entender que aunque todos extrañamos a Lucy el debe de seguir su vida- dijo Mirajane acercándose junto con Elfman.

No lo se… aun es muy pronto- dijo Gray… pero Erza solo fue a la puerta.

El maestro tiene razón… debemos de ayudar a Natsu a superar la perdida- dijo Erza, Gray asintió al igual que Happy y ambos la acompañaron… pero en eso Gray se percato de que Jubia le hacía señas desde una esquina.

Gray sama…yo… necesito decirle algo- dijo Jubia sonrojada, Gray suspiro.

Jubia, ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer como para perder mi tiempo con tonterías- dijo Gray molesto… pero al ver la cara apenada de Jubia solo suspiro –Mira… en cuanto haga lo que tengo que hacer hablamos ¿Bien?

Pero… es que es importante… es acerca de lo que paso con… con la señorita Lucy- dijo Jubia, Gray le miro extrañado.

¡Gray!- le llamo Erza. Gray solo miro la puerta dubitativo.

¡En un momento te alcanzo!- dijo el mientras que se acercaba a donde estaba Jubia –Bien, te escucho.

Jubia salió de su esquina y le miro.

Yo…

En casa de Lucy, Natsu estaba sentado en el piso de la habitación que había pertenecido a la rubia… después del funeral había tomado las llaves de Lucy (tanto las de la casa como las estelares) y solo miraba con una mirada perdida una fotografía de Lucy.

Soy un estúpido- dijo Natsu con pesar… -Debí… debí de ser mas comprensivo y menos imbécil… 

En eso empezó a recordar su trato con Lucy… en un principió le llamo la atención… el hecho de que ella le diera de comer cuando el no tuvo dinero… su primera misión juntos… cuando se burlo de ella por que ese magnate no la encontró atractiva…

¡DIABLOS!- gritó Natsu golpeando el piso… se dio cuenta de que en ese momento el la había despreciado… aunque solo fuera un instante…

Y no solo esa vez…

Cuando ella le llevo en hombros… el se mareo por que en ese momento ella no era mas importante que un vehículo… siendo que era su Nakama…

Imbécil…-dijo

Cuando Mira le consiguió la sesión de fotos… y ellos se la hecharon a perder… pese a que era el sueño de Lucy…

¡Idiota!- grito…

Cuando le pidió que le ayudara a buscar el tesoro… supo por parte de Elfman que Mira había hecho creer a Lucy que él se le declararía y por eso se portaba tan rara…

¡Pendejo!- grito de nuevo…

Y entonces una maraña de recuerdos sobre lo mal que se había portado con la chica… y como esta le había soportado todas y cada un de las veces sin decirle gran cosa…

¡AHHHHHH!- gritó empezando a llorar -¡COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDO!

Afuera, algunas personas escuchaban los gritos y el llanto… muchos eran gente que conocían a Lucy desde hacía ya un tiempo… al igual que a Natsu, Erza, Happy y Gray… por lo que compadecían al chico. Erza solo miro el lugar.

Esta sufriendo- dijo Happy, Erza solo asintió.

Pero al menos ya grita… dejemos que se desahogué y entonces hablaremos con él- dijo Erza mientras qué se sentaba en una banca del lugar, Happy se sentó a su lado.

En el gremio.

¡Estas segura!- dijo Gray sujetando a Jubia de los hombros, la chica le miro sonrojada.

Bu… bueno… segura no mucho… pero al ver sus libros… el sujeto dijo mal el hechizo… y parece que uso un hechizo de teletransportación- dijo Jubia sonrojada… Gray solo sonrió.

¡Si!... ¡Eso puede ayudarnos, gracias!- dijo Gray y sin pensarlo, le planto un beso a Jubia de la felicidad que tenía… para luego salir corriendo a donde Natsu y los demás.

Jubia solo se quedo pasmada.

¡Gray sama!- fue su única expresión al momento de caer desmayada al piso.

CONTINUARA.

Bien, ya aparecieron los de Fairy Tail. Je, en el próximo seguiré con lo que paso con los mugiwara y un poco de interacción entre Nami, Luffy y Lucy.

Suerte


	5. Capitulo 4: Interés y celos

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 4: Interés y celos**

**Dedicado a Maravillante, no te rindas con tus fics hermano**

Tauro jalo con fuerza la cuerda y en poco tiempo Luffy y Nami estaban de nuevo en el Sunny, Franky y Ussop rápidamente les llevaron adentro mientras que Tauro miraba como la tormenta empezaba a calmarse.

Ussop. Luffy… Luffy ¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Nami mientras que tosía.

¡Chopper Luffy no respira!- grito Ussop ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

¡Oh no!... ¡Debe de haber tragado demasiada agua… debemos de hacerle RCP!- grito Chopper, Nami se acerco con dificultad… pero se percato de que estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo.

¡Yo lo haré!- dijo Lucy mientras que rápidamente se acercaba al cuerpo de Luffy, Chopper asintió mientras que empezaba a arle indicaciones, el haría el masaje y Lucy las respiraciones.

Algo en Nami despertó entonces… sabía que Lucy estaba ayudando a Luffy… pero el ver de pronto que los labios de "su" capitán estaban con los de otra persona… le lleno de una inexplicable molestia.

Lucy continuaba con el RCP mientras que Chopper hacía los masajes, el resto de la tripulación miraba expectantes (y Sanji con algo de envidia) el proceso…

Hasta que Luffy escupió una buena cantidad de agua y empezó a toser.

¡Luffy gracias a dios!- gritaron Chopper, Ussop y Brook mientras que le abrazaban.

Luffy… ¡Es bueno que estés bien!... ¡Y no estoy llorando cabrones!- grito Franky mientras que lloraba a moco tendido.

Es bueno ver que esta bien- dijo Robin con una sonrisa algo maliciosa… aunque al ver la expresión de Nami, algo le hizo ponerse seria.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Zoro a su lado.

No… no es nada- dijo Robin mientras que iba a llevar a Nami a su habitación.

Nami aun observaba a Lucy en silenció, ella le miro y sonrió, Nami solo suspiro.

¿Necesitas ayuda Nami?- pregunto Robin, Nami se levanto con dificultad.

Creo que hay algo que debes explicarnos- dijo Nami mientras que señalaba a Tauro… quien solo les miraba desde la puerta.

¡Wow que es eso!... ¿Es impresionante!- dijo Luffy emocionado.

Je, si, ya lo creo… empezare desde el principió… yo… yo soy una maga estelar… y el es Tauro, uno de los espíritus de las Llaves- dijo Lucy mientras que señalaba a Tauro.

¡Claro que si niños y desde ahora les advierto que los pechos de Lucy son solo míos!- dijo Tauro emocionado ante la mirada de pena de todos.

¡Pero si no es mas que la versión animal del cocinero del amor!- exclamo Zoro empezando a reírse, Sanji enrojeció por la comparación mientras que Lucy solo se cubría el rostro apenada mientras que Tauro posaba.

¡Oh pero que ven mis ojos!... ¡Si hay mas preciosuras aquí!- dijo Tauro mientras que miraba a Nami y a Robin mientras que se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a ellas -¡Hermosas damas!... ¿No me podrían brindar el honor de conservar una de sus pantaletas?

Mas tardo en decir eso que Nami y Lucy ya le habían soltado un golpe.

Discúlpenme… pero creo que primero lo enviare de regreso al mundo astral… luego les diré la verdad- dijo Lucy apenada.

Je, ese es de nuestro equipo Sanji kun- dijo Brook mientras que le ponía a Sanji el brazo en el hombro.

No me compares contigo- dijo Sanji molesto.

Anda, si son idénticos, creo que podrían formar el equipo perfecto… "Los tres chiflados"- dijo Zoro burlón.

No fastidies cabeza de marimo- dijo Sanji molesto, Zoro solo empezó a reírse junto con Ussop y Brook mientras que Lucy hacía desaparecer a Tauro.

Será mejor que pasemos a la sala principal… allí nos podrás contar mas sobre ti- dijo Robin mientras que Zoro ayudaba a Luffy a ponerse de pie.

Bien… aunque no se si me vayan a creer- dijo Lucy mientras que entraban.

Lucy entonces les empezó a contar acerca de Fairy Tail, de su mundo, costumbres… y sobre sus poderes.

…y concluyendo… eso fue básicamente lo que me trajo aquí- dijo Lucy.

Entonces… ¿Eres una maga?- preguntó Nami con algo de sorpresa.

¡Increíble!- dijeron Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Brook.

Y supongo que esa criatura era alguna clase de invocación- dijo Franky con calma.

Si… es una de mis llaves Estelares- dijo Lucy.

Supongo que tendrás más- dijo Robin con calma.

Pues… la verdad es que todas deben de habérseme caído cuando recibí el impacto del hechizo… ya saben, ese que me dejo desnuda… probablemente no perdí a Tauro por que apreté la llave con fuerza a causa del vértigo- dijo Lucy algo apenada.

Pero dime… ¿No puedes hacer magia sin tus llaves?- preguntó Robin.

No… por desgracia… -dijo Lucy con cierta tristeza.

Eso quiere decir que no puedes volver a tu mundo- dijo Zoro, Lucy asintió, el resto le miraron con algo de pena.

Bueno, podríamos buscar alguna manera de ayudarte… aunque será difícil Lucy chan- dijo Sanji pensativo.

Gracias… pero ni siquiera sabemos si aquí habrá algún mago o algo así- dijo Lucy.

Anda, no te preocupes, si existen las Akuma no mi de seguro que debe de haber algo similar para ayudarte- dijo Robin sonriente, los demás asintieron.

Chicos… gracias- dijo Lucy, en eso Luffy le puso una mano en el hombro ante la sorpresa de la chica y de Nami.

Bueno… en lo que encontramos la manera de ayudarte… ¡Por ahora será nuestra nakama!- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Lucy le miro con sorpresa… y un leve sonrojo…. Algo que no paso inadvertido para Nami.

¡Si, Lucy chan bienvenida a bordo!- dijo Sanji emocionado mientras que Chopper, Ussop y Brook bailaban, Zoro solo sonreía… pero Franky y Robin miraban pensativos a Nami.

¿Tu también lo notaste Nico Robin?- preguntó Franky.

Si… aunque es solo una sospecha- dijo Robin, Zoro les escucho, pero no dijo nada.

"¿De que estarán hablando?"- pensó extrañado.

Por su parte, Nami solo miraba a Luffy y a Lucy.

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa? No es la primera vez que Luffy le dice a alguien que sea su nakama… ¿Por qué me siento molesta?... ¿Y por que rayos no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese maldito RCP?"- prensaba Nami afligida.

Mientras que los mugiwara festejaban a la nueva Nakama…

En el mundo de Fairy Tail…

Erza y Happy suspiraron, el llanto de Natsu se había hecho menor, por lo que Erza asumió que ya estaba algo más tranquilo.

Amos Happy, debemos de hablar con él- dijo la chica.

Si, aunque será duro verlo en ese estado- dijo Happy mientras que ambos entraban al edificio y se dirigían a la casa de Lucy.

Natsu estaba de rodillas… aunque ya no gritaba aun sollozaba mientras que miraba otro retrato de Lucy.

Soy un imbécil… no me había percatado de que sin ella… no soy nadie- dijo para sí… en eso, sonaron algunos golpes en la puerta.

Natsu… sabemos que estas aquí, ábrenos por favor- dijo Erza preocupada.

Si Natsu, no es bueno que te quedes allí adentro- dijo Happy.

¡Déjenme en paz!- gritó Natsu desde adentro.

Natsu… sabemos que te duele… a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo, pero a Lucy no le hubiera gustado que sufrieras así- dijo Erza.

¡Ustedes que saben!- gritó Natsu molesto -¡No me fastdien con eso…. Lucy se ha ido y es por mi culpa!

Erza y Happy solo se miraron.

Natsu, tu no eres culpable por lo que paso- dijo Erza.

¡Ese hechizo iba contra mi!... ¡Es mi culpa!- dijo Natsu.

¡Natsu por dios!... ¡No es tu culpa!- gritó Erza mientras que sus ojos empezaban a notar algunas lagrimas.

Natsu, Lucy habría echo lo mismo por todos- dijo Happy empezando a llorar –No te martirices por favor.

Natus le esucho y solo miro a la fotografía.

Happy… Erza… ustedes no lo entienden… yo soy un imbécil… yo siempre la trate mal… no sé por que ella siempre me soporto… Happy tu siempre fuiste un mejor compañero para ella que yo- dijo Natsu con tanta tristeza que Happy se sintió mal.

Natsu, eso no es cierto… yo sé que Lucy siempre te considero un gran compañero… ella era especial… nos soportaba a todos pese a nuestros desplantes dijo Natsu, Natsu se apoyo en la puerta.

Happy tiene razón… Natsu, todos de cierta manera, le hicimos la vida difícil a Lucy… pero ella era especial… siempre estuvo allí para nosotros, ella era el eje de nuestro grupo… la que nos mantenía unidos… Natsu… ella era como una hermana para mi- dijo Erza mientras que unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos –Pero… pero debes de ser fuerte… Natsu por favor… are la puerta.

Natsu escucho el llanto de Erza y solo miro fijamente la ventana, se levanto y abrió la puerta.

Erza y Happy le miraron, ambos tenían los ojos rojos a causa del llanto… pero se sorprendieron al ver a Natsu.

Se veía acabado… su cabello era desordenado comúnmente, pero ahora se veía completamente quebrado, sus ojos no solo estaban rojos, sino también hinchados a causa del llanto… una ligera barba salía de su cara… sus ropas se veían desarregladas y sucias… Erza entonces se acerco y le abrazo.

Natsu, no estas solo, a todos nos duele la muerte de Lucy… pero debes de superarlo… y recordarla por lo feliz que nos hizo- dijo Erza mientras que Natsu solo sollozaba.

Estarás bien Natsu… juntos lo superaremos- dijo Happy abrazándole.

Tal vez eso no sea necesario- dijo Gray acercándose.

Gray… -dijo Natsu mirándole.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Erza con extrañeza.

Natsu… estas hecho un desastre… Lucy se enfadara cuando te vea- dijo Gray… los demás le miraron con sorpresa.

¿Cómo te atreves?... ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera?- preguntó Erza molesta por la falta de tacto de Grey, pero este solo sonrío.

Chicos… les tengo una buena noticia- dijo Gray sonriendo.

Continuará.

Últimamente he tenido muchos inconvenientes de tiempo pero espero les haya gustado, por ahora tratare de hacer un capitulo exclusivo de la relación Lucy/Luffy/Nami, y sobre como le harán los personajes de Fairy Tail para reencontrarse con Lucy.

Suerte…

PD: Pienso poner algo grande cuando Luffy y Natsu se conozcan.


	6. NOTA

Nota:

Mi maquina ha estado descompuesta, pero ya esta en funciones de nuevo, por lo que podre continuar los fics dentro de poco. Espero que disculpen la tardanza.

Gracias.

Gabe Logan


	7. Capitulo 5: Revelaciones

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 5: Revelaciones**

Lucy miro al cielo, ya habían pasado dos días desde que se había unido a los Mugiwara, y debía de admitir que eran muy divertidos… aunque Nami le miraba raro de vez en cuando.

¿Por qué será? No es odio o antipatía… es algo más profundo… ¿Confusión?- se preguntó mientras que caminaba por la cubierta del Sunny, aun así… Nami le agradaba… de una manera inconsciente se sentía cercana a la chica… al igual que con Luffy.

¡Hey Lucy!- grito Luffy quien junto con Chopper y Ussop jugaban a las cartas -¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

Lucy sonrió y se acerco al grupo. El trió se divertía, aunque no eran muy buenos que digamos, Lucy se sentó en el piso y sonrió.

¡Bien repartan!- dijo Lucy sonriendo

Nami miraba la escena desde una barandilla, y suspiro, ya hacía mucho que no jugaba cartas con los chicos… aunque ya solo Luffy le invitaba de vez en cuando… ya que siempre les ganaba.

Y ahora ella ha venido a tomar mi lugar ¿Vedad?- dijo Nami ensimismada.

¿Dijiste algo?- dijo Robin apareciendo a su lado, Nami se sobresalto mientras que Robin le sonreía.

No… no dije nada- respondió Nami algo apenada, Robin le miro con calma.

¿Por qué no vas a unirte a su juego?- preguntó entonces la arqueóloga.

No creo que sea bueno… ya me deben demasiado dinero- dijo Nami con una sonrisa, Robin asintió.

Y veo que pronto empezaran a deberle a alguien mas también- dijo Robin viendo como Lucy literalmente desplumaba al trió de piratas juego por juego.

En la sala, Zoro miraba al techo mientras que Franky leía un libro.

¿Hay algo que no me hayan dicho?- preguntó Zoro, Franky le miro.

¿Con respecto a que?- preguntó.

Nami, Luffy... y esa chica Lucy, he notado que desde que ella apareció ustedes dos han estado mirándoles con mucho interés- dijo Zoro, Franky solo suspiro.

Es una suposición… no quisiera hablar hasta que lo haya investigado bien todo pero…- dijo Franky de manera misteriosa, Zoro entonces le miro.

¿Pero que?- pregunto Zoro intrigado, Franky solo le sonrió con malicia.

Pero presiento que tendremos un muy buen espectáculo- dijo Franky.

Las horas habían pasado, Lucy, después de derrotar por completo a los tres, solo se dedico a mirar el océano mientras que recordaba su vida en Fairy Tail, Luffy, que acababa de salir de la cocina, le miro y se acerco a ella.

¿Extrañas a tus amigos?- pregunto Luffy, Lucy asintió.

Es raro no estar con ellos todo el tiempo… pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Ustedes me los recuerdan bastante- dijo Lucy sonriendo, Luffy le miro.

¿En serio? Cuéntame sobre ellos-dijo Luffy con calma.

Bueno… -asintió Lucy mientras que empezaba a hablar.

Nami estaba centrada en leer un par de mapas de la zona… o al menos lo intentaba, la imagen de Lucy y Luffy riendo juntos le molestaba, suspiro levantándose.

Es inútil… no podre hacer nada hoy- dijo Nami levantándose, salió de su cuarto y entonces escucho voces, camino a la cubierta y se percato de que Lucy y Luffy platicaban y reían… se quedo pasmada, algo en su corazón vibro.

Tranquila… solo hablan de los amigos de Lucy san- dijo Robin acercándosele por detrás asustándola.

¡Robin, no me asustes así!- dijo Nami asustada.

Anda… ¿Pues que andas pensando?- preguntó Robin sonriendo.

En nada Robin… solo estaba distraída- dijo Nami.

Algo te preocupa, ¿No es así?- preguntó Robin, Nami le miro con sorpresa.

No… no es nada, es solo que…- balbuceo Nami, pero Robin le sonrió.

Ve con ellos, de seguro que a Lucy san le gustaría que alguien más escuchara sus relatos- dijo Robin, Nami solo le miro con extrañeza.

Pero Robin… -dijo Nami, más Robin solo levanto una mano.

No me contradigas Nami, anda ve y habla con ellos, seguro que encontraras que tienes más en común con Lucy de lo que crees- dijo Robin mientras que miraba con una sonrisa a Nami –"Además… podrías darte cuenta de algo importante antes de que sea muy tarde"- pensó.

Eh… si… bueno… ya voy- dijo Nami, Robin sonrió mientras que veía a Nami acercarse a Lucy y Luffy, estos le saludaron mientras que empezaban a charlar…

Las horas pasaron… después de platicar y saber más de Lucy, el grupo siguió con sus actividades diarias, comieron y a Lucy le toco escuchar las historias de los mugiwara… estaba fascinada, la cantidad de aventuras de los jóvenes piratas eran increíbles… y eso explicaba mucho de por que eran todos tan unidos…

…y por primera vez… Lucy olvido por un momento su mundo.

La noche seguía su paso… Nami se revolvía inquieta en su cama, insomnio… esa era la única respuesta que tenía a su falta de sueño…

No sé que me pasa… será mejor que vaya a caminar un rato- dijo para sí mientras que se levantaba de su cama y salía de su cuarto.

La noche estaba iluminada por la Luna llena… Nami sintió algo de frio al salir a caminar por la cubierta, pero la hermosa luna valía la pena… le tranquilizaba bastante.

¿Nami?- dijo una voz, Nami voleo sobresaltada y se sorprendió de ver a Luffy mirando por la borda.

¡Luffy!- exclamo sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?

Me tocaba la guardia… ¿Tu que haces despierta?- preguntó interesado.

No podía dormir… así que decidí salir a caminar un rato- dijo Nami.

Je, bueno al menos así me haces compañía un rato- dijo Luffy sonriendo… Nami se sonrojo de pronto –Nami ¿Estas bien? Te pusiste roja- preguntó Luffy acercándosele y poniéndole una mano en la frente.

¡Estoy bien no te preocupes!- dijo Nami algo exaltada mientras que se daba la vuelta- "¡Pero que demonios me paso! ¡Por que me sonroje!"

Nami si estas mal deberías de ir a que Chopper te revise- dijo con seriedad, Nami le miro con sorpresa.

Sabes Luffy… últimamente te he notado algo serio… ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Nami, Luffy le miro con cierta sorpresa.

No… no es nada- dijo Luffy apenado, Nami le sonrió mientras que se apoyaba en la barandilla y miraba la luna, Luffy le imito.

Ambos estuvieron un rato mirando a la luna sin hablar, entonces Nami volteo a verlo y por primera vez notó que una expresión de calma adornaba los rastros de su capitán.

Luffy ¿Qué piensas de Lucy?- preguntó Nami de pronto, Luffy le miro algo extrañado.

¿Lucy? Pues siento que es una chica agradable ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Luffy, Nami solo se sonrojo de nuevo.

No… no es por nada, yo solo… solo… - balbuceo, pero Luffy entonces se le acerco y le miro al rostro de cerca -¿Q… que haces?- preguntó Nami.

Estas rara Nami… aunque debo decirte… que te vez muy bien con esta iluminación- dijo sonriendo, Nami solo volteo apenada, Luffy se alejo de nueva cuenta y bostezo –Creo que ya es hora de que descanses Nami- dijo Luffy.

Si… es cierto… hasta mañana Luffy- dijo Nami, Luffy le sonrió.

Dirás, hasta el rato- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, Nami se retiro a su habitación.

Al entrar en ella, Nami se tendió en su cama y empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado… y algo en ella se sentía distinto, aunque no sabía ben que era.

Será mejor que lo consulte con la almohada- dijo para sí mientras que empezaba a dormir.

Continuara.

Si, se que me tarde tanto para un minicapitulo, pero es que entre descomposturas, trabajo y un resto de fics pendientes, no había podido meter mas cosas para este fics, además de que he estado leyendo los últimos tomos de Fairy Tail y me dan ideas…. Que busco la manera de meterlas…

En fin, prometo ya no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo. En el cual meteré de nuevo a los personajes de Fairy Tail y por fin empezara el NamiLuffyLucy como debe de ser.


	8. Capitulo 6: Deduccion Preliminar

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 6: Deducción preliminar**

Lucy se encontraba alegre, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su llegada y la verdad es que había disfrutado mucho de este mundo, además de que Luffy y Sanji la habían tratado excelentemente…

Para su desgracia, por mucho que tratara de hacerse mas amiga de Nami, ella parecía rehuirle… y más cuando por algún motivo hablaba con Luffy.

"Eso es una lastima… no sé por que siento que ambas nos llevaríamos bien, ¿Qué podré hacer para que me hable al menos?"- pensaba algo triste.

¡Hey Lucy ya llegamos a una isla!- grito Luffy, Lucy salió del camarote que le habían asignado.

Vaya, se ve hermosa- dijo Lucy al ver la paradisiaca isla tropical a la que se acercaba el Sunny.

Llegaremos pronto, por lo que veo es un lugar comercial, por lo que tendremos que decidir quienes se quedaran en el barco- dijo Nami mientras que los demás miembros del grupo le miraban.

Creo que me quedare, no quisiera que las lindas señoritas del pueblo se asustaran- dijo Brook con gracia.

Yo tengo sueño, me quedare también- dijo Zoro cansado.

Debo de ir a comprar suplementos- dijo Sanji mientras que miraba a las tres chicas con corazones en los ojos -¿Alguna de ustedes mis tres hermosas damas quisiera acompañarme?

Lo siento Sanji kun, iré de compras- dijo Nami con calma.

Yo acompañare a Franky y a Chopper por algunas cosas- dijo Robin, Sanji les miro con los ojos llorosos y miro a Lucy.

He… yo… yo acompañare a Luffy san a comer algo- dijo Lucy, la expresión de enfado de Nami no paso desapercibida por Robin, quien sin que Nami se percatara, hizo crecer una mano y empujo discretamente a la chica.

Nami se sobresalto y entonces sin pensarlo hablo.

En ese caso les acompaño mejor- dijo sin pensarlo ante la sorpresa de todos.

Eh, claro- dijeron ambos con extrañeza.

No es justo… ¿Por qué el lerdo de Luffy va con las dos?- se quejo Sanji, en eso Ussop le paso el brazo por los hombros.

Tranquilo viejo, yo te acompaño- dijo con una sonrisa, Sanji solo frunció el ceño.

Menuda suerte la mía- dijo mientras que los demás reían.

El grupo partió entonces al pueblo.

Luffy se sentía raro, comúnmente no le importaba que alguien lo acompañara (aunque la verdad, solo Ussop y Chopper le seguían el paso), pero ahora las dos chicas habían decidido ir con él… y se sintió cohibido por primera vez.

Lucy solo miraba a Nami de reojo, le notaba incomoda y molesta, aunque se preguntaba el por que le miraba con esa firmeza… casi como si quisiera desaparecerla.

"Que miedo… parece una fiera celosa de que le quiten su territorio… un momento… creo que ya lo tengo"- pensaba Lucy.

Nami solo miraba con cierto recelo a la rubia.

"Diablos ¿Por qué me siento así con Lucy? Es una buena chica y no me ha hecho nada malo… entonces, ¿Por qué la trato así?"- se preguntaba Nami con pesar, Luffy solo miraba de reojo a ambas chicas y suspiro.

"Definitivamente. No sé como lidiar con esto"- pensó con aprensión.

Mientras tanto.

¿Y bien?- preguntó Franky mientras que Robin solo asentía sonriendo.

Es tal y como lo pensé… están en un momento muy tensó- dijo Robin mientras que empleaba sus habilidades para "ver" lo que pasaba con el trío.

¿De que hablan?- preguntó Chopper acercándose a ellos.

Robin y Franky se miraron y sonrieron.

¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?- pregunto maternalmente Robin cambiando el tema, Chopper le miro extrañado pero asintió.

Aun me faltan un par de cosas, pero creo que las encontrare rápido- dijo Chopper.

Bien, pues a por ellas- dijo Franky sonriendo mientras que los tres se empezaban a mover.

De regreso con el otro trío.

En una pequeña taberna.

"Hay dios ¿Por qué me pasa esto?"- se pregunto Luffy mientras que miraba un buen plato de comida pensativo…

¡Hey chicos por que tan serios!- exclamo Lucy mientras que Nami y Luffy le miraban algo extrañados.

No, no es nada- dijo Luffy, Nami asintió.

Anden, ¡Hay que divertirnos o algo! ¡No es momento de ponernos tan serios!- exclamo la rubia, Luffy sonrió levemente.

¿Qué propones?- preguntó Nami interesada.

No lo sé… esperaba que me dieran ideas, recuerden que soy novata en este mundo- dijo Lucy, Nami y Luffy solo suspiraron, en eso el tabernero se les acerco.

¿Por qué no van a la feria del pueblo? No es muy grande pero creo que les gustara- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Ven, eso es un buen plan- dijo Lucy sonriente.

Pues no sé… además, no sabemos que tan seguro será- dijo Nami, pero Lucy solo le sonrió.

Tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Lucy, y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, les tomo de las manos y los jalo con ella, claro, pagando antes la comida.

En otro lado.

¿Una feria?- preguntó Franky.

Si, he revisado los alrededores y no parecen haber agentes de la marina, por lo que no creo que haya problema con que vayan a ella- dijo Robin con calma.

Hum, aun así, ¿Por qué Lucy nechan habrá decidido que fueran?- se preguntó.

Tal vez desea comprobar algo- respondió Robin sonriendo.

¿Comprobar que?- preguntó Chopper acercándose.

Bueno, íbamos a comprobar si es cierto que la feria del pueblo es entretenida… es más, ¿Por qué no probar? Solo hay que buscar a Sanji nichan y a Ussop Nichan para que nos acompañen- dijo Franky, Chopper les sonrió.

¡Bien una feria! ¿Pero que hay de Zoro y Brook?- preguntó Chopper.

Bueno, no creo que quieran venir, Zoro nichan debe de estar durmiendo y Brook de seguro asustaría a todos- dijo Franky.

Bueno, aunque Brook tal vez no quiera venir por lo de su aspecto, pero creo que sería injusto que no viniera Zoro san… tal vez sería bueno que fuera por él- dijo Robin con una sonrisa enigmática.

Anda, ¿Y por que el interés Nico Robin?- preguntó Franky con malicia. Robin solo se rió levemente.

¿Quién sabe?- respondió con calma –Los veré luego- dijo Robin volviendo sus pasos al Sunny.

Eso fue raro- dijo Chopper.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Franky.

Bueno, es que no pensé que a Robin le importase que Zoro viniese… es más, creo que quería seguir vigilando a Nami, Luffy y Lucy- dijo Chopper, Franky le miro con sorpresa –O que ¿Pensaban que no me había percatado de lo que hacían? No soy tan inocente- dijo, Franky solo empezó a reír.

Es cierto… y por lo que puedo notar, tu también te has percatado de que hay algo entre esos tres… será divertido ver como se comportan- dijo Franky, Chopper asintió.

Pues vamos pues- dijo el pequeño reno.

En otro lafo.

Pues es cierto que no es muy grande, pero se ve acogedora- dijo Lucy, y si era cierto, la feria del lugar no era una de esas multitudinarias celebraciones que había llegado a ver ella, pero al menos, por la manera en la que estaba hecha, le recordaba un poco a las que se festejaban en el gremio.

Que va, se ve muy bien- dijo Nami sonriendo.

¡Y hay mucha comida!- dijo Luffy mirando algunos puestos de comida en el lugar.

Ambas chicas solo le miraron sonriendo.

Hay Luffy nunca cambiaras- dijo Nami por lo bajo, más Lucy le miro y sonrió.

Veo que lo conoces muy bien, bueno eso es obvio, eres su navegante- dijo Lucy sonriente, Nami se sonrojo levemente.

Es claro eso… soy solo su navegante- dijo Nami, aunque lo último con algo de tristeza –El siempre me vera así.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Lucy con algo de interés.

No, de nada, anda, creo que es mejor seguirlo, que aquí no regalan la comida y no quiero que se meta en problemas por su estomago sin fondo- dijo Nami cambiando el tema.

Lucy se sujeto el mentón mientras que veía a Nami acercarse a Luffy mientras que lo regañaba, y entonces sonrió.

Veo que lo que pensé es cierto… inconscientemente ella siente algo muy especial por el capitán… y el no parece darse cuenta… sé lo que sientes Nami… aunque tu tienes más esperanza… el al menos te trata con respeto- dijo Lucy para sí con algo de tristeza y miro al cielo –Si al menos Natsu fuera más como él…- dijo con nostalgia.

¡Hey Lucy! ¡Ven y únete!- gritó Luffy mientras que tomaba un par de platos de un puesto.

¡Luffy primero paga antes de tragar!- le grito Nami mientras que varios de los tenderos miraban con pena el asunto, Lucy sonrió.

Por ahora, creo que me divertiré- dijo Lucy mientras que se dirigía a donde estaban ellos dos.

Continuara.

Se que me tarde y lo siento, pero ando muy poco inspirado… o más bien, con pocas ideas para el fic, empezó prometedor y de pronto me estanque, pero prometo que no seguirá pasando, seguiré y concluiré este fic de manera correcta, espero me tengan paciencia y prometo no defraudarlos.

Gracias por leerme y espero seguirlo pronto.


	9. Capitulo 7: Problemas

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 7: Problemas.**

Lucy reía alegre, Luffy y Nami eran muy divertidos sin llegar al grado de pesadez que muchas veces hacía notar a los miembros de Fairy Tail… y entonces suspiro algo triste.

Creo que… me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que estorbaba- dijo para sí al recordar que en muchas ocasiones, solo Happy estaba con ella todo el tiempo, eso le entristeció, Natsu prefería estar siempre con Erza… o con Gray, a ella solo la molestaba todo el tiempo, Happy era el único que le hacía sentir que aun era parte del grupo, miro triste al suelo.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Luffy acercándosele, Lucy le miro y por un momento le pareció ver a Natsu, más al sacudir su cabeza noto que era Luffy quien le miraba algo preocupado.

¿Dónde esta Nami?- preguntó Lucy.

Fue a ver un par de tiendas de ropa y me pidió que te llevara- dijo Luffy, Lucy entonces sonrió.

Bueno, pues a que esperamos, vamos- dijo Lucy, Luffy asintió y ambos se dirigieron a las tiendas, en eso escucharon varias ovaciones y voltearon extrañados.

¡Bien chicos y chicas! ¡Gracias por acudir al tercer festival por la fundación de la villa!- decía un hombre en la tarima -¡De verdad aprecio mucho su participación!

Se ve emocionado- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Lucy asintió.

¡Y por eso le daremos un regalo a la pareja mas bella que halla asistido al festival el día de hoy!- dijo el hombre, varios vitorearon.

Vaya, se ve que si son muy animados- dijo Lucy riendo, Luffy le segundo, en eso sin que ambos lo notaran, un hombre que caminaba por allí se tropezó y empujo accidentalmente a Luffy… quien no pudo evitar caer sobre Lucy.

Ha perdón, no me fije- dijo el hombre castaño, y que además vestía ropas muy raras –Ha vaya… eso no me lo esperaba.

Y es que a causa del empujón, Luffy y Lucy quedaron con los labios unidos.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero no se movían, era una sensación rara… incomoda, ligeramente agradable, pero incomoda… y ambos tenían una sensación extraña, como si fuera algo natural, pero estuviesen con la persona equivocada.

Luffy, Lucy, ¿Por qué tardan… tanto?- dijo Nami saliendo de la boutique donde veía ropa… y solo se quedo pasmada al ver la escena, Luffy y Lucy besándose… y un hombre bastante extraño viéndoles.

Luffy se percato de la presencia de Nami y rápidamente rompió el beso y se incorporo con nerviosismo, Lucy solo miro a Nami con algo de miedo.

"Mierda creo que todo se ha echado a perder"- pensó algo asustada la rubia.

Na… Nami, no, no es lo que parece- dijo Luffy nervioso, aunque de pronto se preguntó el por que.

¿No? Anda, no pensé que ambos se llevasen tan bien- dijo Nami con una sonrisa tensa.

He, señorita, he, fue mi culpa- dijo el hombre, Nami ni siquiera le miro, ni pareció escucharlo.

Yo… me voy al barco- dijo dándose la vuelta.

¡Nami espera!- exclamo Luffy yendo tras ella.

Creo que… esto estuvo mal- dijo Lucy, el hombre que los había empujado solo miraba la escena.

Eh, señorita, creo que debo disculparme, por mi culpa parece que esa pareja se peleo- dijo ayudando a Lucy a levantarse.

No se preocupe, fue un accidente- dijo Lucy con algo de tristeza.

Aun así lo siento, si los ve, dígales que lo lamento, por cierto mi nombre es Axel Asher, soy viajero- dijo el castaño.

Ah, hola, Lucy Heartphilia… y disculpe, pero debo de volver… creo que de todos modos no arreglare nada aquí- dijo Lucy, Axel le miro mientras que se marchaba, solo se froto la nuca.

En serio, que metida de pata… mejor me voy por donde vine antes de que cause más líos- dijo mientras que se iba del lugar.

En otro punto.

¿Problemas?- preguntó Franky, Robin solo suspiro mientras que fruncía el ceño.

Algo así, no me esperaba ese accidente, aunque confirmo mi teoría… Nami si siente algo por el capitán- dijo Robin después de usar su técnica para saber lo que pasaba- creo que será mejor volver.

¿Qué pasa Robin?- preguntó Chopper acercándose con un algodón de azúcar.

Nada, es solo que creo que ya es algo tarde- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Nico Robin tiene razón chaparro, será mejor volver- dijo Franky, Chopper asintió con calma.

De vuelta con Nami y Luffy.

¡Nami espera por favor!- exclamaba Luffy, pero Nami había empezado a correr.

"Dios, ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el haberlos visto así? ¿Por que?"-pensaba Nami… y sin darse cuenta una ligera lagrima salía de sus ojos.

¡Nami detente!- le grito Luffy con cierta sensación de culpa… incluso olvidando sus habilidades de la Akuma no mi, con las cuales hubiese alcanzado a Nami de inmediato.

"¿Por qué me siento tan culpable?"- pensó Luffy mientras que veía que Nami llegaba al barco y subía a toda velocidad, Luffy corrió tras ella y al entrar a los camarotes Nami se encerró en su camarote.

Luffy corrió y al ver la puerta cerrada, se acerco con algo más de calma.

¿Nami? Nami sé que estas allí… Nami, ábreme por favor- dijo Luffy.

No me molestes- se escucho.

Nami, fue un accidente- dijo Luffy sintiéndose algo mal.

No tienes por que explicarme nada- se escucho la voz de Nami, Luffy gruño.

¡Pero por que no quieres escucharme!- grito Luffy con enfado…e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

¡No me alces la voz! ¡Si tanto quieres que te escuchen por que no vas con Lucy!- le grito Nami, Luffy se molesto y solo se dio la vuelta.

Bien, si eso quieres…- dijo mientras qué se iba a su camarote.

Nami solo se dejo caer apoyada en la puerta… y no podía evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Sanji y Ussop habían vuelto al Sunny… y se sorprendieron al ver todo tan callado.

Parece que no han vuelto- dijo Ussop.

Si, pensé que volverían antes que nosotros- dijo Sanji, aunque al entrar al interior se percataron de que Franky y Robin tomaban algo de café mientras que Chopper leía –Vaya, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué todo tan silencioso?

No es nada Sanji- dijo Robin con una sonrisa, Sanji y Ussop solo se miraron, había una sensación rara en el ambiente.

Eh, bueno, voy a preparar la cena… Por cierto ¿Ya regresaron Nami Chwan y Lucy chan?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Fueron las primeras junto con Luffy nichan, aunque por ahora todos están en sus camarotes descansando- dijo Franky con calma.

Bien, entonces hare algo especial para mis hermosas doncellas… y algo para los demás- dijo Sanji dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En eso Brook entro al cuarto.

Hey como les va- dijo el alegre esqueleto sentándose.

¡Hey Brook ¡ ¿Sabes por que andan todos tan callados?- preguntó Ussop, Brook solo meneo los hombros.

Ni idea, yo me encontraba descansando los ojos… ¡Aunque claro si no tengo ojos!- dijo riendo, Ussop solo sonrió.

Vaya, buen, iré a mi cuarto también, ¡Hey Chopper conseguí cosas nuevas quieres verlas!- dijo Ussop.

¡En serio! ¡Vamos pues!- dijo el renito mientras que ambos iban a los camarotes.

Vaya, ¿En serio no sabes si paso algo?- preguntó Franky.

Lo siento, no me percate- dijo Brook.

Tal vez ustedes puedan explicarme algo- dijo Zoro entrando al cuarto.

Espadachín- dijo Robin mirando a Zoro, este solo suspiro.

¿Sabes algo?- preguntó Franky.

Solo escuche que Luffy y Nami aparentemente discutieron, y parece que fue por Lucy, aunque no escuche mucho- dijo Zoro, Franky y Robin se miraron.

¿Luffy y Nami discutieron? Es extraño, desde que llevo aquí nunca los he escuchado discutir realmente, Nami solo grita y Luffy se dedica a escucharla- dijo Brook.

Hum, creo que, será mejor hablar con ellos en cuanto se calmen- dijo Franky.

Si, además de que debemos saber que tanto les afecto ese "accidente"- dijo Robin. Zoro y Brook solo se miraron.

¿Entiendes algo de lo que hablan?- preguntó el espadachín.

Ni una sola palabra- dijo el esqueleto.

En el camarote de Lucy.

Es mi culpa… yo que quería hacerme amiga de Nami… y un estúpido accidente hecho todo por la borda… y no solo eso, ahora parece que Luffy también sufrió las consecuencias- decía Lucy con tristeza –Debo hacer algo para que se reconcilien… ¿Pero que?

En otro mundo.

¿Son todos?- preguntó Erza mirando la enorme biblioteca.

Si, en uno de ellos tiene que estar el hechizo que ese bastardo uso en Lucy- dijo Natsu, Grey solo miro con enfado la biblioteca.

Nos tomara días- dijo Grey.

He, Gray sama, yo, yo puedo ayudarles- dijo Juvia mirándole.

Bueno, así nos tomara menos tiempo- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Erza le miro y asintió, aunque Grey sabía que les tomaría demasiado.-

¡No nos rendiremos hasta saber que hechizo fue el que usaron con Lucy y la recuperemos!- grito Happy, Natsu le segundo y Erza les miro con una sonrisa.

"Es bueno ver que le volvieron los ánimos, Lucy… espero que estés bien"- pensó Erza mientras que los demás empezaban con la labor.

Pero algo había de más… algo que ni siquiera ella había notado… esperanza.

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde, pero traigo el siguiente, je, como verán, me percate de que se la estaba poniendo fácil a los personajes, por lo que pensé, algo de problemas nunca caen mal y bueno, esto resulto, aun así no duraran mucho, ya que si conocen a Lucy, ella no permitirá que Luffy y Nami estén enfadados mucho tiempo, y de seguro lo resolverá.

Por cierto, si notaron algo, metí a un personaje que aparece en otro fic mío, me refiero a Axel Asher, también conocido como Access, un personaje creado en conjunto por Marvel y DC para servir como portal dimensional viviente y bueno, je, como un pequeño juego que estoy haciendo, ese personaje aparecerá en todos mis fcs como un cameo, aunque claro, su participación más importante es en el fic "Todos vs Superman Prime", en el cual también pienso meter un poco de Fairy Tail.

Espero les agrade y los veré después.

Hasta luego.


	10. Capitulo 8: Reparar el daño

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 8: Reparar el daño.**

Lucy salió de su habitación, Sanji les había hablado para ir a comer, aun estaba alicaída, Luffy y Nami habían discutido y ella sabía que era su culpa, debía de encontrar la manera de que ambos se reconciliaran… y quizás Nico Robin podría ayudarla.

El comedor no estaba como de costumbre, cosa que notaron Sanji, Ussop y Chopper.

Luffy acababa de llegar y estaba silencioso… y muy serio, Nami había sido la tercera y Lucy la última.

¿Paso algo?- preguntó Ussop a Chopper por lo bajo, pero este solo levanto los hombros.

He, Nami chan, Robin chan, Lucy chan, aquí están sus sagrados alimentos- dijo Sanji amablemente, Robin asintió sonriendo, Lucy solo esbozo una sonrisa apagada (lo que preocupo al cocinero) y Nami solo tomo su comida con brusquedad, Sanji se estremeció.

Luffy le miro de reojo y solo frunció el ceño.

A ver monigotes, aquí esta su comida- dijo Sanji pasándoles su comida, los chicos la tomaron como de costumbre… excepto Luffy, que empezó a comer tranquilamente… ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

He Luffy… ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Chopper, Luffy le miro con una calma tal, que Chopper se estremeció.

Si… no hay problema- dijo Luffy.

He… me… ¿Me pasan el jugo?- dijo Ussop, Nami lo tomo y se lo paso bruscamente… ante la mirada de sorpresa de los chicos.

¿Te sientes mal Nami?- preguntó Robin.

No me pasa nada- dijo bruscamente, Luffy frunció el ceño más.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Todo esto es por un accidente?"- pensó Luffy, por un momento quiso hablar, pero una sensación de culpa le impidió hacer algo.

He… hu… Nami san… eh… yo… yo quisiera pedirle una disc… -dijo Lucy de pronto pero Nami solo golpeo la mesa con ambas manos y se levanto de golpe.

Lo siento se me fue el hambre- dijo Nami secamente y se retiro del lugar con rapidez dejando a todos con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó Zoro extrañado.

No lo se… aunque casi me pone la carne de gallina… ¡PERO YO NO TENGO CARNE YOHOHOHOH!- dijo Brook riendo.

Algo paso en el pueblo ¿Verdad?- dijo Sanji mirando a Luffy -¿Qué les paso a Nami chan y Lucy chan?

Sanji miraba amenazadoramente al capitán, pero este, en vez de asustarse, solo le miro con seriedad, Sanji se estremeció, esa mirada le asusto.

Luffy no dijo nada mientras que se levantaba.

Voy a mi camarote- dijo saliendo del comedor, todos solo se percataron de que apenas y había probado bocado.

¿Pero que clase de locura esta pasando aquí?- preguntó Zoro.

No lo sé, andan raros desde que volvieron- dijo Ussop.

Franky miro a Robin de reojo y noto que ella miraba a Lucy quien había bajado la vista con tristeza.

Robin solo hizo un movimiento con las manos y Franky entendió que hablarían con Lucy más tarde, por lo que asintió… pero hubo alguien más que vio esas señales… y solo frunció el ceño molesto.

"¿Qué demonios se traen esos 2?"- pensó Zoro molesto.

Nami entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta de un portazo, se hecho a su cama y solo apoyo la cara en la almohada.

Maldición… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?- dijo Nami molesta mientras que unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos.

Luffy se lanzo a su cama, estaba molesto, irritado… pero sobre todo triste… él y Nami jamás habían discutido realmente de esa manera.

Pero se sentía terriblemente mal, ella era muy importante para él… y el verla con esa expresión…

¿Qué haré? Necesito hablar con Nami… solo así podré dejar de sentirme tan mal- dijo Luffy para sí y entonces sintió humedad en su cara, se toco con curiosidad y se percato de que estaba llorando, casi se rio por ello… sin dejar de llorar.

Robin y Franky habían apartado a Lucy de los demás (aunque les costo bastante alejar a Sanji, ya que se había puesto más fastidioso que de costumbre), ambos se sentaron al lado de Lucy… sin percatarse de que Zoro les seguía.

¿Qué se traerán?- preguntó para sí molesto.

Lucy, vimos parte de lo que paso en la feria, ¿Quieres decirnos la versión completa?- preguntó Robin con calma.

¿Lo vieron? ¿Pero como? No recuerdo haberlos visto- dijo Lucy extrañada.

Estábamos por allí, pero eso no es lo importante… sino lo que esta pasando ahora entre Luffy y Nami, sabemos que no es tu culpa, pero queremos que nos digas tu versión- dijo Robin.

Bueno, si lo vieron es tal y como fue, Luffy y yo nos dirigíamos a alcanzar a Nami, un tal Axel nos empujo… y por accidente nos besamos… Nami nos vio y después de qué Luffy fuera tras ella… todo ha estado así- dijo Lucy, Robin solo le miro con calma.

¿Y por que se quedaron tanto tiempo con los labios unidos?- dijo con suspicacia la arqueóloga, Lucy se sonrojo.

Es cierto, que se me hace que les gusto aunque sea un poco- dijo Franky con calma.

Es verdad… me gusto… un poco… pero sé que estuvo mal, yo ya… siento algo importante por alguien más… aunque para él no sea mas que un estorbo o un chiste- dijo Lucy tristemente, Robin le puso una mano en el hombro.

Disculpa por hacerte recordar cosas tristes- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Pero, ¿Por qué decidiste llevarlos al festival?- pregunto Franky extrañado, Lucy suspiro.

Me he percatado, de que Nami es la única que aun no me aceptaba… y empecé a notar que era por que estaba mucho tiempo con Luffy… por eso creí… que podría hacer que ambos se llevaran aun mejor y con eso tal vez me aceptaría, pero creo que solo lo empeore- dijo Lucy.

¿Y deseas que ambos se reconcilien?- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

Si, aunque aun no planeo como… además, no sé… tengo algunas sospechas… la reacción de Nami san… es algo exagerada para una navegante que ve a su capitán en una situación "incomoda"- dijo Lucy sujetándose el mentón.

¿Algo así como celos?- preguntó Franky sonriendo, Lucy asintió y Robin solo se sujeto el mentón.

Ya veo, Lucy, no te preocupes, si lo que deseas es que ambos se reconcilien, creo que podremos ayudarte- dijo Robin sonriendo.

¿En serio?- preguntó Lucy sonriendo.

Claro, ¿Por qué habría de mentir?- preguntó Robin guiñándole un ojo a Franky, quien solo sonrió.

Je, esto será muy entretenido Nico Robin- dijo Franky… claro que no se percataron de que alguien había entrado y vio el guiño de Robin a Franky… y gruño.

"¿Por qué diablos le guiño el ojo?"- pensó molesto Zoro.

Ha Zoro san, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó Robin con calma, Zoro solo volteo la mirada molesto.

Me perdí, disculpen- dijo dando media vuelta y marchándose ante las miradas de sorpresa de los demás.

Bien, eso fue raro- dijo Franky.

Si, parecía molesto- dijo Lucy, Robin no dijo nada, solo sonreía.

En el cuarto de Luffy.

¡A ya basta!- dijo molesto levantándose de su cama -¡De algún modo debo saber por que Nami esta tan molesta!- dijo decidido y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Nami había salido de su camarote y se dirigió a la cubierta, pensativa.

¿Qué rayos me pasa? No tengo nada con Luffy para molestarme por el beso que se dio con Lucy…- dijo y de pronto se detuvo –Pero… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Fue un accidente? Si, creo que lo fue… je… creo que reaccione mal… pero yo… yo… no sé que me pasa, Luffy… ¿Qué siento por ti?

De pronto Nami vio una especie de lucero en el cielo… y un reflejo de luz en el puerto… algo que le extraño, ya que se percato de que era algo grande… y tuvo curiosidad, no había problema con echar un vistazo, además, le ayudaría a relajarse.

Nami salió del Thousand Sunny sin que nadie se percatara.

Luffy subió a cubierta, había ido al cuarto de Nami, pero al no hallarla empezó a buscarla por el barco, de pronto vio que ella corría en dirección al pueblo y salió tras ella.

Nami se percato de que muchas personas estaban nerviosas, la luminosidad había reducido su intensidad, pero aun estaba allí, siguió corriendo y vio una pequeña cortina de polvo al llegar al lugar y las siluetas de cuatro personas.

No se ve tan extraño… espero que este sea el lugar correcto- dijo un chico de cabellos negros.

Gray sama, estoy segura que ese hechizo era el correcto- dijo una chica que responde al nombre de Jubia.

Eso no importa, lo verdaderamente imprescindible es hallar a Lucy- dijo una joven pelirroja.

Erza, Natsu y los demás están mas que seguros de eso- dijo un gato volador que salió de detrás.

¡Si, Lucy hemos venido a llevarte a casa!- dijo un pelirrosado conocido como Natsu con decisión.

Y es que, el grupo mas poderoso de Fairy Tail, al fin habían encontrado el libro adecuado y se lanzaron a la búsqueda de su compañera perdida.

Pero… ¿Será todo tan fácil?

Continuara.

Extraño, no me quedo como quería pero peor es nada, por ahora lo dejare así y espero poder seguirlo en un semana.

Suerte y bueno, para ser mi primer fic del año, espero que haya gustado.

Suerte


	11. Capitulo 9: Encuentros Accidentados

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 9: Encuentros Accidentados.**

Hoy, hace unos minutos…

Otro mundo… otro lugar.

Tierra 826 F

El grupo más fuerte de Fairy Tail + Jubia, seguían revisando la biblioteca… de pronto.

¡Lo tengo!- gritó Natsu después de revisar un libro.

¿Es el hechizo?- pregunto Gray interesado.

Bien, ahora debemos de prepararnos para hacerlo- dijo Erza.

¡Pues a que esperamos! ¡Hagámoslo!- decía eufórico Natsu.

Espera Natsu, primero debemos de estudiar bien el hechizo, no nos vayamos a quedar en otro mundo para siempre- dijo Happy.

Esta bien, pero apresurémonos- dijo Natsu frunciendo el ceño.

Gray sama- dijo Jubia por lo bajo –Se ve que esta muy emocionado.

Como no, esta a un paso de recuperar a Lucy… solo espero que sepa como tratarla a partir de este momento- dijo Gray.

El tiempo pasó… y por fin todo estaba listo.

Bien, si todo sale como queremos, podremos volver hoy mismo- dijo Erza mientras que ya habían preparado todo para el viaje.

¡Bien si ya esta todo vámonos!- exclamo Natsu.

Espera, debo de recitar correctamente el hechizo o nos podemos quedar atorados allá- dijo Erza.

Será mejor empezar o a Natsu le va a dar un ataque- dijo Gray sonriendo.

Bien, empezare- dijo Erza.

Y empezó a recitar el hechizo… una misteriosa luz empezó a rodearlos, y Natsu entonces dio un leve estornudo… Erza se distrajo levemente y dijo una letra de mas, pero no se percato.

La luz los cubrió y desaparecieron.

Ahora en el mundo de One Piece (desde ahora en mi fic tierra 219-O)

Nami se percato de que muchas personas estaban nerviosas, la luminosidad había reducido su intensidad, pero aun estaba allí, siguió corriendo y vio una pequeña cortina de polvo al llegar al lugar y las siluetas de cuatro personas.

No se ve tan extraño… espero que este sea el lugar correcto- dijo Gray con calma.

Gray sama, estoy segura que ese hechizo era el correcto- dijo Jubia.

Eso no importa, lo verdaderamente imprescindible es hallar a Lucy- dijo Erza decidida.

Erza, Natsu y los demás están mas que seguros de eso- dijo Happy que salió de detrás.

¡Si, Lucy hemos venido a llevarte a casa!- dijo Natsu decidido.

Nami miraba la escena con sorpresa… el misterioso grupo que estaba frente a ella se veían raros… pero otra cosa le llamo la atención… le recordaban enormemente a sus compañeros.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó, el grupo le miro con curiosidad.

No se preocupe señorita, no hemos venido con planes hostiles, solo buscamos a una amiga nuestra- dijo Erza sonriendo, Nami solo les miro extrañada.

¡Nami!- se escucho, y ella volteo, se percato de que Luffy corría hacia ella… Y entonces recordó su enfado con el y volteo la vista.

Luffy llego a donde Nami pero tristemente noto que ella le estaba ignorando… y entonces vio al grupo que estaba frente a ellos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó extrañado.

Erza se acerco con calma mientras que Nami y Luffy le miraban, sonrió entonces.

Somos un grupo de viajeros en busca de una amiga perdida en este mundo- dijo Erza, Luffy les miro extrañado al igual que Nami.

Hey más despacio, ¿Buscan a alguien? ¿A quien si se puede saber?- preguntó Nami, Natsu miro a los demás y Erza asintió, algo en ellos hacía que fueran confiables.

Es nuestra compañera… se llama Lucy Heartphilia- dijo Natsu, Luffy y Nami se miraron con sorpresa.

¿Están buscando a Lucy?- preguntó Nami olvidándose por un momento de su enfado.

Un momento ¿Cómo sabemos que la buscan con buena intención?- preguntó Luffy, Natsu le miro y frunció el ceño.

¿Sabes donde esta? ¡Dímelo rápido!- exigió Natsu, Luffy y Nami solo le miraron mal.

¡Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así rosadito!- le reclamo Luffy, Natsu gruño mientras que Gray no podía evitar reírse.

¡Tu pedazo de best…!- exclamo Natsu pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Erza le sorrajo un tremendo puñetazo que lo dejo en el piso viendo estrellas.

Disculpen a mi amigo… es cierto, buscamos a una chica llamada Lucy, ella es nuestra compañera, y por lo que note, parece que ustedes saben quien es ella- dijo Erza sonriéndoles –Anden, confíen en nosotros.

Nami les miro… y entonces se percato de qué podría ser cierto, Lucy era de otro mundo por lo que era imposible que alguien más que ellos supiera de su existencia… aunque mantenía ciertas dudas, pensó que era mejor darles el beneficio de la duda.

Síganme- dijo Nami, Luffy le miro con sorpresa.

¡Pero Nami no sabemos si ellos…!- exclamo Luffy con sorpresa… más la mirada furibunda de Nami le cayo.

Tu lo que no deseas es que te alejen de ella ¿Verdad?- dijo Nami de forma cortante, Luffy se sobresalto.

Nami, te juro que eso fue un accidente- dijo Luffy, pero Nami siguió caminando, Erza y los demás solo les miraron extrañados mientras que le seguían… y Gray llevaba arrastrando a un inconsciente Natsu del pie.

Gray sama- dijo Jubia por lo bajo -¿Cree que la señorita Lucy haya echo algo en este lugar?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó Gray extrañado.

Pues… por la manera en que esos dos desconocidos hablaron…- dijo Jubia y Gray cayo en cuenta de que ni siquiera se les había ocurrido preguntarle los nombres a los dos… y ellos tampoco se habían presentado, lo que decía mucho de los desconocidos…

Ya que… o eran muy confiados…o juzgando por la manera de hablar de la chica, quería que se llevaran a Lucy lo más pronto posible.

En el Thousand Sunny.

Zoro estaba molesto… y lo peor de todo es que no sabía por que… desde que había visto la charla entre Robin, Franky y Lucy.

Diablos… necesito un trago- dijo con cansancio.

Yo podría invitártelo- dijo una voz tras el, Zoro se levanto de golpe y se percato de la presencia de Nico Robin -¿Qué acaso no deseabas un trago?

Nico Robin… no me molestes, ya decidiré yo en que momento tomare un trago- dijo Zoro, Robin solo le miro.

Pareces molesto, ¿Sería mucho el preguntar por que?- preguntó ella con calma.

No me fastidies- dijo Zoro dándose la vuelta, Robin suspiro mientras que veía a Zoro alejarse.

Espadachín, no sé que tengas en la cabeza pero parece que te andas creando un drama tu solo- dijo Robin, Zoro se detuvo, hacía mucho que no le llamaba "espadachín".

¿Qué… que tanto te traes con Franky?- pregunto en voz baja, Robin con esfuerzo y le escucho, pero eso le hizo sonreír.

Anda, ¿Es por eso?- dijo con una sonrisa, Zoro bufo molesto entonces

No dije nada- dijo Zoro nervioso y salió a cubierta, Robin sonreía solamente.

Esto será muy divertido- dijo para si, en eso se escucho la voz de Ussop.

¡Hey, Luffy y Nami vienen con un grupo de extraños!- grito, Robin salió al igual que los demás.

Lucy se encontraba sentada en cubierta mirando el mar, por lo que apenas escucho la voz de Ussop decidió echar un vistazo… y se quedo pasmada.

En el puerto.

Nami por favor, escúchame- decía Luffy, Nami lo ignoraba mientras que se dirigía al Sunny con semblante molesto. Atrás, el grupo de Fairy Tail solo miraban la discusión (Natsu ya había despertado)

Se ven raras las peleas de pareja- dijo Gray en voz baja, Jubia solo sonrió.

Bah, aburrido, este mundo es muy parecido al nuestro, no parece la gran cosa- dijo Natsu bostezado, Erza le miro enfadada.

Natsu, ¿Qué modales son esos? Dios, no insultes a nuestros anfitriones- dijo Erza, Natsu solo bajo la cara apenado mientras qué Happy se reía.

Llegamos- dijo Nami finalmente mientras qué Luffy solo bufaba, Nami lo había ignorado olímpicamente todo el rato… y eso solo lo hizo decidirse, le haría entender a Nami que el beso con Lucy fue solo un accidente a como de lugar.

En eso vieron que los Mugiwara les miraban desde la cubierta… y el grupo de Fairy Tail alcanzo a ver a Lucy mirándoles.

¡Lucy!- gritaron Natsu y Happy al unisonó, ella solo les miraba asombrada.

¿Los conoces?- preguntó Franky acercándosele.

¡Natsu, Erza, Happy Gray!- exclamo la chica y entonces se percato de la presencia de la peliazulada -¿Jubia?

Gracias a dios que estas bien-dijo Erza caminando al Sunny, Nami y Luffy le miraban.

Veo que si la conocen… y a todo esto… ¿Cómo dijeron llamarse?- preguntó Luffy con algo de pena, Nami solo bufo y subió al Sunny mientras qué los demás mugiwara junto con Lucy se dirigían a donde el grupo FT.

Al pasar una al lado de la otra, Lucy se percatado de la dura mirada que le dirigió Nami… y se percato de que si se iba ahora no podría resolver el problema de Luffy y Nami… debía de convencer a sus compañeros de que la dejaran quedarse un tiempo… aunque no sabía si eso seria posible.

Y entonces, ambos grupos se encontraron cara a cara, Lucy se acercaba a sus compañeros, pero antes de poder decir algo, Natsu y Happy se le fueron encima.

¡Lucy que bueno que estas bien!- decía Happy derramando Lagrimas, Chopper le miraba con sorpresa.

¡Ha, un gato volador!- exclamo, Happy le miro y…

¡Un Tanuki parlante!- exclamo el gato.

¡No soy un Tanuki, soy un reno!- grito Chopper. Molesto.

Lucy, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- preguntó Natsu, Lucy se sonrojo levemente.

He, si estoy bien, ellos me han cuidado- dijo Lucy sonriendo, los demás miembros de su grupo se acercaron –y… yo debo de pedirles un favor- dijo con seriedad.

Continuara.

Este capitulo no me salió en absoluto como yo quería… creo que aun ando deprimido por la perdida de trabajo… por lo que no logro sacar mucho para el fic, pero espero poder mejorar y que me puedan dar sus impresiones sobre errores que pude haber obviado en el fic, para poder repararlos en el próximo capitulo.

Suerte a todos,


	12. Capitulo 10: Ayudando, reconciliando y p

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 10: Ayudando, reconciliando y provocando.**

¿Un favor?- preguntó Erza.

Si… yo… necesito que nos quedemos más tiempo- dijo Lucy, atrás de ella, los mugiwara le miraban.

¿De que hablan?- pregunto Ussop, Natsu les miro y entonces volteo a ver a Lucy y sonrió… la extrañaba… y mucho, y si Lucy deseaba quedarse solo un poco mas… pues sus motivos habría de tener.

Creo que hay mucho que explicar aquí Lucy- dijo Robin mientras que miraba a Erza fijamente, Erza le devolvió la mirada, Zoro solo suspiro.

Creo que estar en el puerto es el peor lugar para hablar, ¿Por qué no pasan al Sunny y allí podrán hablar mejor?- dijo Zoro con calma, lo que hizo que los demás mugiwara le miraran raro –Hey de vez en cuando puedo ser cortes.

Se lo agradecemos mucho- dijo Erza con una sonrisa y Zoro no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

"Vaya, se ve atractiva… ¿Qué acaso todas las mujeres del mundo de Lucy serán así? Un momento ¿En que rayos estoy pensando? Ya se me esta pegando la idiotez de ese condenado cocinero del amor"- pensaba Zoro molesto, Robin sin embargo lo noto y no pudo evitar sentirse confusa.

"¿Qué paso aquí? Hace unos momentos estaba tan molesto que se portaba grosero con todo mundo y de pronto se comporta como un elegante caballero"- pensó confusa.

Ha Lucy chan, se ve que de tu mundo todas son tan hermosas como tu- dijo Sanji mirando a Erza y a Juvia.

Si, claro Sanji, vamos entren por favor- dijo Lucy sin prestarle atención, aunque hubo otro que si lo hizo.

¿Qué se trae ese?- preguntó Natsu algo molesto, Gray solo gruño.

No lo sé. Pero es mejor que se calme con las chicas- dijo molesto.

Ha Gray sama, no tiene por que sentirse molesto, usted es mucho más apuesto- decía Juvia con una sonrisa.

Je, si, ya lo sabia- dijo empezando a quitarse la ropa… recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de Erza.

Compórtate- dijo enfadada mientras qué todos entraban al Sunny.

Adentro.

Nami por favor, sal para que hablemos - decía Luffy nuevamente adentro de su camarote, Nami solo miraba unos mapas, se había sentido aliviada al escuchar que venían por Lucy, pero algo en ella le hacía seguir molesta con Luffy.

¡Deja de estarme molestando!- le grito sintiéndose mal por ello..

¡Pero Nami!- exclamaba el chico ya con algo de desesperación en su voz, Nami no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello, pero no quería retractarse en su actitud.

Luffy, déjame sola, si sigues insistiendo así… yo… yo… ¡Te juro que abandono el grupo y me regreso a Cocoyashi!- exclamo… arrepintiéndose en el acto.

Luffy dejo de golpear la puerta, su expresión era de sorpresa… y de dolor, bajo la cara mientras qué sus manos caían a sus costados.

Adentro Nami apretó los labios… se había excedido.

Luffy… yo- dijo acercándose a la puerta.

¿Tanto me odias ahora?- preguntó con la voz entre cortada, Nami se quedo estática –Esta bien… te dejo… pero por favor no… no abandones a tus nakamas… sé… sé que soy un idiota pero por favor… no es para tanto…

Luffy no pudo decir más y se fue a su camarote, Nami camino a la puerta y empezó a pensar en lo que había dicho.

¿Por qué demonios dije eso?- se preguntó Nami enfadada, abrió la puerta y se percato de que Luffy se había marchado –Soy una idiota

En el comedor.

Después de reponerse de la presentación de Brook, el grupo mezclado solo se miraba con algo de duda.

Bueno, creo que será mejor que les ofrezca algo de comer a estas hermosas damas- dijo Sanji sonriendo, Gray y Natsu le miraron con enfado mientras qué Erza agradecía con una sonrisa amigable.

Si Sanji, anda ve- dijo Lucy mientras que Juvia solo miraba al rubio con curiosidad.

Y bien, ¿Entonces ustedes son del mundo de Lucy san verdad?- preguntó Robin con calma.

Así es y agradecemos profundamente que hayan cuidado de ella todo este tiempo- dijo Erza con amabilidad, Robin le miro analizándola, esa chica… le daba un cierto aire similar a Zoro, y se sintió algo cohibida, más por que noto que aunque no era tan directo, Zoro no le había quitado la vista de encima.

"Se ve que es fuerte…será entretenido ver si es hábil"- pensaba Zoro con calma analizando a Erza, los demás no le llamaban mucho la atención, desde que los vio, el pelirrosado se le hizo parecido a Luffy y el otro parecía ser un simple exhibicionista, además de la chica rara y el gato volador… pero la pelirroja era distinta… era obvio que era una guerrera.

Erza, por favor, es necesario que este aquí un tiempo mas… ha pasado algo y es necesario que este aquí para remediarlo- dijo Lucy, Erza le miro.

¿De que se trata?- preguntó Natsu mirando a su nakama con calma mientras qué Happy y Chopper solo se miraban.

Tanuki cornudo… jamás pensé ver algo tan raro- dijo Hapy.

No soy un Tanuki soy un reno y si a rarezas nos vamos un gato con alas lo es aun más- respondió molesto Chopper.

Hum… podría ser- decía Happy con calma –Aunque aun así eres más raro.

¡Ha como te atreves!- decía Chopper, Erza les miro y no pudo evitar reír levemente, al parecer, esos dos se llevarían bien, Lucy solo gruño levemente, no le gustaba que le anduvieran interrumpiendo.

Es un poco complicado, pero por favor, necesito estar aquí- dijo Lucy, Erza solo le miro.

Lucy, quisiera complacerte, pero en el Gremio todos creen que has muerto y creo que sería mejor que volviéramos- dijo Erza con calma, Natsu les miraba con calma mientras qué Sanji les traía algunos aperitivos.

Pero Erza por favor, en serio hay algo que necesito hacer, no me tomara mucho tiempo (espero)- replico Lucy, Erza iba a hablar cuando Juvia se le adelanto.

Oh, entonces Juvia no cree que sea un problema, de todos modos, Erza sama dijo una palabra mal por accidente durante el hechizo de transportación y por lo que leí del libro creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí unas dos semanas creó- dijo con toda la calma del mundo mientras que sonreía..

¡QUE!- exclamaron Gray, Natsu y Erza, los demás les miraron confundidos mientras que Lucy agradecía mentalmente ese error… y de pronto vio a Luffy pasar por una de las puertas.

"Se veía triste, deben de haber discutido de nuevo… creo que no será tan fácil como pensé"- pensó la rubia –"Deberé de esforzarme"

¡No recuerdo haberme equivocado!- exclamo Erza mientras que los demás le miraban.

Oh, fue por que el joven Natsu estornudo- dijo Juvia con calma, Natsu solo les miro con sorpresa mientras que notaba las miradas de muerte que le lanzaban Gray y Erza.

Eh… uh… ¿Ups?- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ya, no es para tanto, al menos están bien y eso es lo que cuenta- dijo Lucy agradeciendo mentalmente la idiotez de Natsu.

En fin veo que no hay de otra- dijo Gray mientras que Juvia probaba el te de Sanji.

¡Oh, esta delicioso!- exclamo sonriendo.

Oh, es un placer escucharlo de labios de tan hermosa dama- dijo Sanji con una sonrisa galante, Gray bufo un poco.

Es cierto, no había probado un té tan bueno en bastante tiempo- dijo Erza, Sanji iba a hablar cuando Zoro se le adelanto.

Alégrense cocinar es lo único que sabe hacer bien el ero cook- dijo burlo.

¿Qué dijiste marimo?- le respondió molesto.

Lo que oíste pedazo de pervertido- le respondió Zoro.

No sé por que, pero me recuerdan un poco al gremio- dijo Erza sonriendo mientras que Zoro y Sanji empezaban a discutir, Robin solo miraba a los dos chicos pelearse, en eso Lucy se le acerco.

Robin san… tenemos una semana para planear la manera de que Luffy y Nami se reconcilien- dijo Lucy sonriendo, Robin asintió mientras uqe miraba de reojo que Erza no había dejado de ver a Zoro.

"Que persona tan interesante, puedo notar que es un excelente espadachín, sería interesante ver su estilo de pelea"- pensó Erza con interés.

En su camarote.

Luffy estaba agazapado en un rincón, no sabía por que, pero le dolía mucho la actitud que había tomado Nami.

Pero no fue para tanto… ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? ¿Y por que me dolió tanto que amenazara con regresar a su villa?- se dijo con tristeza… y como un chispazo una idea llego a su cabeza.

¿Estará celosa de que bese a Lucy por accidente? ¿Pero como? Para estarlo ella debería de estar… estar ¿Cómo se dice?- empezó a pensar mientras qué se sujetaba la cabeza… y de pronto sonrió.

Creo que ya se que puedo hacer- se dijo sonriendo.

Continuara.

Je, me tarde mucho para tan poquito, pero es que he andado ocupado y apenas y puedo hacer cosas, je, bueno, como verán, aunque hubo poco LuNa este capitulo, es por que ara el próximo empiezan los movimientos de Lucy y los demás para que Luffy y Nami se reconcilien, además de que Luffy hará su propio movimiento para reconciliare con Nami, además como pudieron notar, Erza y Zoro se llamaron la atención desde el principio y ahora Robin será quien sienta algo de celos al ver a esos dos.

Je, espero poder seguir pronto mis demás fics.

Suerte


	13. Capitulo 11: Los Malpensados

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 11: Los Malpensados.**

Luffy sonreía como idiota mientras que tarareando una canción se dedicaba a repasar sus ideas.

"Je, ¿Quien lo diría? Nami celosa ¡Y de mi!"- pensaba alegre –Hum, esos son sentimientos misteriosos.

Entro a la cocina, donde Sanji preparaba la cena apurado, ya que ahora habían muchas chicas lindas a quienes atender y quizás podría tener suerte con alguna de ellas.

¡Sanji comida!- grito alegre.

¡No fastidies te daré en cuanto sea la hora!- le replico el rubio cocinero y lo saco de la cocina de una patada, Luffy solo se levanto del piso.

Vaya, alguien tuvo un mal día- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la sala.

Entro y vio una escena rara.

Natsu estaba tirado en el sillón mientras que Chopper lo atendía, Zoro estaba hablando con Erza (si, yo también me sorprendí) mientras qué Robin les miraba de reojo, Lucy parecía querer hablar con ella mientras que Franky solo tomaba algo de refresco en el otro sillón.

¿Paso algo?- preguntó.

No es nada Luffy, solo este muchacho que de pronto se mareo- dijo Chopper con calma.

Natsu no soporta los vehículos, siempre se marea en ellos- dijo Happy con calma.

Pues que raro, cuando se subió al Sunny estaba bien- dijo Franky, Erza dejo de hablar con Zoro y les miro.

Era por la emoción de haberse reencontrado con Lucy- dijo ella.

Si, el muy idiota se olvido de su debilidad… por desgracia ya se acordó- dijo Gray.

¿He? ¿En serio?- dijo Lucy con sorpresa –Vaya, no me lo imaginaba.

Veo que estas feliz Lucy- dijo Luffy sonriéndole –Eh… ¿Entonces volverás pronto a tu mundo?

Hem bueno, nos quedaremos un par de semanas más- dijo ella algo apenada, pero por dentro alegre, ya que podría hacer que Luffy y Nami se reconciliaran.

Vaya, pues que bueno- dijo Luffy con sinceridad mientras qué le sonreía, Lucy le miro y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, la sonrisa de Luffy era más inocente que la de Natsu, eso le llamaba mucho la atención.

"¿Pero en que estas pensando? Es obvio que hay alguna clase de profundo sentimiento entre Luffy y Nami… lastima por eso… pero no, yo haré que ambos estén juntos, estoy tan segura de eso así como que me llamo Lucy"- pensó ella, sin embargo, su leve sonrojo no paso desapercibido a dos personas… que no supieron como interpretarlo.

"¿Lucy se sonrojo? Que raro, pensé que le gustaba Natsu… o quizás… o quizás solo sea algo que estoy malentendiendo"- pensó Erza mientras qué se daba cuenta de que Lucy se veía más normal.

Natsu solo miraba como podía a Lucy y a Luffy… claro que el piso se le movía a cada rato, pero no pudo evitar notar ese leve sonrojo.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué se sonrojo?"- pensaba molesto.

Oye, será mejor que te tomes esto. Te bajara el mareo y podrás andar bien- dijo Chopper dándole una pastilla, Natsu se la comió sin percatarse ya que seguía mirando a Lucy y a Luffy, aunque de pronto el mareo se fue y miro con sorpresa a Chopper -¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor… gracias- dijo Natsu con sorpresa.

Vaya, el Tanuki es muy bueno para esto- dijo Happy.

¡Que no soy Tanuki, soy reno!- le reclamo Chopper enfadado mientras que los demás empezaban a reír… con excepción de Robin que miraba de reojo a Zoro y Erza y después miraba a Lucy, más no parecía poder concentrarse.

"¿De que estarán hablando? ¿Por qué se ven tan interesados en su platica?"- pensaba algo intrigada… aunque no se sentiría incomoda si supiera de que hablaban.

Bueno volviendo a lo que nos concierne- dijo Erza mirando a Zoro –Veo que esa espada es muy interesante

Zoro asintió aunque de pronto se sintió observado, volteo pero solo vio a Robin mirar a la pared -¿Pasa algo?

Sentí una mirada en mi nuca… debe de haber sido mi imaginación- dijo Zoro mientras qué seguían su conversación… sobre las armas de ambos universos.

Robin solo volteo a ver a Lucy, quien había empezado a hablar con Luffy, por algún motivo, le estaba molestando la charla de Zoro y Erza.

"¿Qué rayos me pasa?"- se preguntó, sin apartar la vista de Zoro y Erza, sin percatarse, Franky se le acerco.

Te veo entretenida Nico Robin- dijo el a sus espaldas haciendo que ella se sobresaltara –Vaya, esto si que es para los libros de historia, te tome desprevenida ¿Qué vez tan interesada?

Robin le miro con algo de vergüenza, y al ver de reojo, se percato de que Zoro y Erza seguían en su charla.

No es nada- dijo saliendo abruptamente de la sala ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás.

¿Robin?- dijo Luffy extrañado.

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Lucy.

¿Quién sabe? Nadie es capaz de entender a esa mujer- dijo Zoro sin prestarle importancia, Erza les miro y considero que era lo normal, así que siguió la platica, pero alguien más veía con interés la escena.

"Je, vaya, vaya, Nico esta celosa… je, primero Nami nechan y ahora Nico Robin, la llegada de las chicas de ese universo esta poniendo todo más divertido"- pensó Franky divertido.

Nami estaba mirando el techo de su cuarto, solo suspiraba mientras que pensaba en como se había portado…

¿Por qué estoy reaccionando así?- se pregunto –Me excedí… yo… estaba molesta… creo que... que… Luffy merece una disculpa.

Decidida se levanto, se acerco a la puerta y se quedo parada, sin decidirse a salir del cuarto y con una temblorosa mano apoyada en la manija.

Diablos- dijo dándose cuenta de que se estaba arrepintiendo.

Robin entro en la cocina, su ceño estaba fruncido y no podía reprimir un leve gruñido, Sanji seguía preparando el festín para las visitas y volteo al escuchar el gruñido.

¿Robin chan?- preguntó confundido, Robin se percato de lo que había hecho y algo apenada se sentó en una silla.

Sanji… ¿Podrías prepararme un café- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Sanji asintió pero se percato de que la sonrisa de Robin se veía extraña… como si la forzara.

¿Estas bien Robin chwan?- preguntó con una cierta preocupación el cocinero mientras qué preparaba el café.

Si… estoy bien, ¿Podría ser un poco más cargado?- dijo ella, Sanji le miro con cierta sorpresa.

Claro- dijo el, al pasarle el café.

Robin bebió con cierta presura, Sanji prefirió no hablar, por algún motivo, intuía que la morena estaba de muy mal humor… sería mejor que le preparara una buena comida, se esmeraría en prepararle algo que le alegrara el día a su morena.

Los minutos pasaban, Luffy se presento correctamente a los demás miembros del grupo de Fairy Tail, quienes se sorprendieron del hecho de que era un hombre de goma (con la excepción de Natsu que le miraba con cierto enfado), Sanji les pidió que fueran a comer y la comida fue todo un acontecimiento, Luffy estaba tan alegre de su "descubrimiento" que pese a no haberles dicho nada a los demás, se dedico a robar la comida… incluso de las visitas, ganándose continuos golpes de todos, Lucy estaba confundida aun, el ver que Luffy se veía contento cuando hacía unos minutos parecía emo…

Nami entro al comedor y el ruido ceso un momento.

¡Nami swan! ¡Que bueno que puedes unirtenos1- dijo Sanji con sus clásicas expresiones, Nami solo le miro y asintió, se sentó y mientras que Sanji le servía se percató de que tenia varias miradas encima, Franky le miraba de reojo, como pensativo, Lucy le veía con una clara mirada de arrepentimiento, Nami rápidamente dejo de verla, aun se sentía incomoda, ya no tan molesta, pero si incomoda… pero al ver a Luffy…

El le miraba con algo de seriedad, pero no una seriedad dura, sino como si tratara de contener una sonrisa, como si tuviera un secreto acerca de ella que solo el supiera… se sintió algo cohibida, además, si quería pedirle una disculpa por la amenaza estúpida que le hizo, debía de verlo a solas.

Natsu solo miraba a todos mientras qué comía, aun así se sentía extraño por poder estar en un vehículo sin marearse, debía admitir que el tanuki era milagroso… pero aun así, seguía pensando en lo que había visto… Lucy… se había sonrojado mientras hablaba con el chico del sombrero de paja, y eso no le agradaba.

"¿Qué habrá pasado mientras que ella estuvo aquí?"- pensó preocupado, Gray le miro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Je, veo que Natsu esta empezando a pagar todas las que le debe a Lucy, se lo merece, solo espero que empiece a actuar rápido o se la van a ganar"- pensó Gray sonriendo, a su lado Juvia solo se dedicaba a mirar, no había hablado mucho ya que estaba interesada en ver como se iba desarrollando todo lo que pasaba, además… si Lucy se enamoraba de alguien más, ya no tendría ninguna rival para ir tras su querido Gray.

Robin solo comía con tranquilidad, por el momento andaba pensativa acerca de lo que pasaba, miraba a Zoro y a Erza, quienes de nuevo se concentraron en su platica… la cual solo se trataba de espadas y peleas.

Robin frunció el ceño, sin percatarse de que ambos solo parecían estar interesados en lo referente a estilos de pelea de ambos mundos.

Luffy miraba a Nami con cierto entusiasmo.

"Je… Nami, Nami, no pensé que estuvieras celosa, creo que podré usar esto a mi favor"- pensó Luffy buscando la manera de idear como en contentarse con Nami.

Lucy le miro de reojo.

"Luffy esta extraño… creo que hay algo que planea… pero aun así, debo de ayudarlo con Nami, se me hace que esta empezando a enloquecer, debo empezar a trabajar con mi plan… siempre y cuando Robin deje de estar en la luna"- pensó la rubia.

Franky solo comía mientras que miraba a todos con una sonrisa, Brook se le acerco.

¿Oye, no crees que todos andan medio raros?- pregunto Brook.

Nah, la verdad es que la situación se ve Super… y creo que se pondrá mucho mejor- dijo Franky con una sonrisa.

Oh… eso me pone la piel de gallina… ¡Pero no tengo piel por que soy solo huesoso!- exclamo Brook, pero nadie le hizo caso, Franky solo pensaba en lo mucho que se iba a divertir viendo lo que pasaría mientras que Lucy y sus amigos estuvieran por allí.

Y sonrió aun más pensando que lo vería todo en primera fila.

Continuara.

Ya hace rato que lo tenia listo, pero no había podido subirlo, no se como me haya quedado, pero espero que bien, como verán, Luffy ya anda viendo como "aprovecharse" de su información privilegiada, Nami desea disculparse. Lucy aun va a ver como reconciliarlos y Robin sintiéndose molesta de ver que Zoro y Erza están llevándose bien, je otro que anda de mal pensado es Natsu al ver a Lucy y a Luffy.

Solo digo que a partir del próximo capitulo pasaran cosas interesantes.

Suerte


	14. Capitulo12:Los celos te vuelven idiota 1

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 12: Los celos te vuelven idiota 1**

Luffy sonreía mientras que se dirigía a su camarote, durante la comida no pudo evitar notar la actitud de Nami, entre apenada y algo culpable, eso le llamo la atención bastante, al grado de no percatarse de los intentos de Lucy de comentarle algo.

Ha, quien lo pensaría… pero… ¿Qué haré con esto?- se dijo mientras que entraba.

Lucy regreso al camarote que le habían asignado, claro que se tuvo que encargar de que sus compañeros de Fairy Tail no le siguieran (con Erza fue fácil, seguía hablando con Zoro, en el caso de Gray, Juvia se encargo de el… pero Natsu y Happy… le fue muy problemático deshacerse de ellos).

Ha… este fue un día de locos- dijo dejándose caer en la cama y mirando pensativa el techo –Luffy se veía mas recuperado, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Lucy solo suspiro mientras que empezaba a planear lo que debía de hacer.

Aunque parece que no podre contar con Robin ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- decía para si… y entonces como un chispazo recordó algo –Un momento, Robin esta así desde que vio lo bien que se llevaron Zoro y Erza… ¿Podría ser que… este celosa?

Se sorprendió al percatarse de que esa era la mayor posibilidad… y sonrió, una idea le había llegado al cerebro, entonces saco un juego de llaves y sonrió, sus compañeros le habían traido sus llaves de vuelta, eso le ayudaría.

Si por las buenas Nami no entiende… creo que habrá que hacerlo por las malas- dijo con cierta malicia.

En otra parte del Sunny.

Happy miraba con curiosidad las zonas por las que pasaba el Sunny, era una oportunidad única para conocer un mundo distinto… pero Natsu no se veía tan de acuerdo.

"¿Por qué me alejo?"- pensó con cierta tristeza el chico.

FLASHBACK

La comida había terminado y Lucy se había percatado de las extrañas reacciones de Luffy y Nami, más cuando se retiraron por distintos lados ella solo volteo a ver a Robin para hablar con ella.

Robin san- dijo, más ella no le respondió, Lucy se percato de que Robin no parecía nada concentrada.

Hey Lucy, ten- dijo Natsu mientras que sacaba algo de una bolsa y Lucy se percato con alegría que eran sus llaves estelares.

¡Gracias! – exclamo ella sonriendo, Natsu solo sonrió apenado, eh iba a decir algo, pero Lucy rápidamente volteo a ver a donde estaba Robin. –Robin san- dijo haciendo que por fin la arqueóloga le hiciera caso.

¿Hu? ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?- preguntó la arqueóloga algo desconcentrada, Lucy solo suspiro, esto se ponía cada vez mas difícil.

No, no es nada, creo que iré a mi camarote- dijo ella, Natsu se le acerco.

¡Hey Lucy, recuerda que debes de contarnos todo lo que has vivido aquí!- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, Happy asintió, Lucy les miro algo confundida, pero recordó que ellos eran muy adaptables, en eso se percato de que Nami salió del lugar y vio a Luffy mirar a todos con una sonrisa.

He, espera un poco- dijo y se acerco a Luffy dejando a Natsu algo confundido, ella siempre reaccionaba rápido con ellos.

Que raro- dijo Natsu mientras que veía con enfado como Lucy se acercaba a Luffy.

Hey Luffy, te veo mas animado- dijo Lucy acercándose a el mugiwara, este solo le sonrió.

Si, veo que tu también- dijo el sonriendo, Lucy le sonrió entonces, mas la sonrisa de Luffy disminuyo un poco -¿Cuándo regresaras a tu mundo?- preguntó con algo de aflicción, Lucy entonces no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al escuchar ese tono, lo que fue notado por Natsu, que bufó molesto.

Bueno, nos quedaremos un tiempo más, espero que no molestemos- dijo Lucy algo apenada, pero Luffy solo se carcajeo llamando la atención de los demás.

¡Para nada! ¡Estamos felices de que te quedes mas con nosotros!- dijo Luffy palmeándole el hombro.

¡Eso es cierto Lucy Chan! ¡Tu y tus amigas están en libertad de quedarse cuanto quieran!- dijo Sanji sonriente mientras qué miraba con corazones a Lucy, Erza y Juvia.

¿Y nosotros que?- preguntó Gray mirando a Sanji, este solo bufo.

Ustedes vienen en el paquete- dijo sencillamente.

Si serás- dijo Gray molesto mientras qué ambos empezaban a discutir, causando las risas de varios de los presentes.

Ese cocinero pervertido nos va a terminar dando mala fama- dijo Zoro con burla, Erza solo sonrió.

Se ve que son personas alegres- dijo la pelirroja con calma –Me recuerdan mucho a nuestro gremio

Zoro le miro y no pudo evitar sonreír, era cierto, eran muy parecidos…

Por desgracia, las actitudes tanto de Zoro como de Lucy no pasaron desapercibidos por un par de personas.

Robin apretó los dientes mientras qué Natsu solo gruñía.

Lucy sonrió al ver la actitud de Luffy.

Es bueno ver que estas mejor- dijo ella sonriendo.

Gracias, bueno, nos vemos luego, hay algo que debo hacer- dijo Luffy marchándose de la cocina.

Natsu se acerco a Lucy.

He, veo que te llevas bien con el- dijo con cierta molestia.

Bueno, Luffy es alguien muy agradable- dijo Lucy de una forma muy gentil y de pronto pareció ocurrírsele algo, Natsu frunció el ceño.

Ya veo… bueno, al menos ya nos vas a contar como te ha ido- dijo Natsu, más se percato de que Lucy no lo había escuchado.

Ha, disculpa Natsu, necesito hacer algo… luego hablo con ustedes- dijo con rapidez y salió del lugar dejando a Natsu con la palabra en la boca.

Hey Natsu, el Tanuki nos llevara a un camarote- dijo Happy sonriendo.

¡Que no soy tanuki gato chilapastroso!- exclamo Chopper molesto, los demás rieron, pero Natsu solo miraba a donde había salido Lucy.

Lucy… - dijo algo triste.

FIN FLASHBACK

Natsu solo bufo molesto y se levanto de la cama.

¿Ha donde vas Natsu?- preguntó Happy, este solo le miro.

Caminare un poco- dijo el pelirrosado saliendo del camarote. Happy solo le miro con algo de pena.

Natsu…-- dijo el gato mientras que pensaba en lo que había notado desde que llegaron.

En otra parte.

Robin se encontraba leyendo… o tratando de leer, aun se encontraba confundida al respecto de todo lo que pasaba.

¿Por qué me siento así?- se dijo recordando algo que paso hacía unos minutos.

Flashback

Ya se habían retirado Nami, Luffy y Lucy, Sanji y Brook guiaron a Juvia y a Gray a sus camarotes (aunque Gray y Sanji seguían discutiendo mientras qué Juvia solo sonreía pensando que Gray discutía por ella), Chopper había salido junto con Natsu y Happy… dejándolos a ella, Zoro, Erza y Franky, aunque este ultimo estaba muy entretenido tomando cola en un sillón.

Zoro y Erza aun platicaban, lo que molestaba aun mas a la bella arqueóloga, sin saber realmente por que.

Bueno, creo que debemos de mostrarle su camarote- dijo Franky rompiendo un poco el ambiente.

Se los agradecería mucho- dijo Erza, sonriendo.

Anda, sígueme, le diríamos a Zoro Aniki que te llevase, pero creo que terminarían perdiéndose por hay- dijo Franky burlòn, Zoro solo bufo molesto.

No fastidies- dijo Zoro algo sonrojado y Erza no pudo evitar reír mientras que salía junto con Franky, dejando a Zoro y a Robin solos.

Veo que te agrada nuestra "invitada"- dijo Robin con un cierto toque de enfado.

Es agradable- Dijo simplemente Zoro, Robin frunció levemente el ceño al ori eso y Zoro lo noto -¿Te molesta algo?- pregunto el, Robin se sobresalto un poco.

¿Por qué crees que estoy molesta?- preguntó ella, Zoro solo se rasco la nuca.

Lo pareces, solo eso, mira no estoy para decirte nada realmente, así que me voy a dormir- dijo Zoro con seriedad.

Es bella ¿Verdad?- dijo Robin de pronto, Zoro le miro de reojo sin entender –Esa mujer… Erza, veo que capto tu atención.

Es interesante… se ve que es una buena guerrera- dijo Zoro con calma.

Y también es muy hermosa- dijo Robin, Zoro volteo mirándole extrañada.

No es fea… ¿Pero por que tanto interés en eso?- preguntó Zoro acercándose algo confundido a Robin, esta ultima solo bufó algo molesta, y con un leve, severísimo sonrojo en la cara.

No te interesa- dijo ella dándose la vuelta y saliendo, Zoro solo se rasco la nuca confundido.

¿Y a esta que le pasa?- fue todo lo que dijo Zoro.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Robin solo suspiro al percatarse de que había apretado tanto el libro que sostenía en sus manos que había roto varias hojas del libro, y se había partido las uñas… lo que le sorprendió.

Diablos- dijo molesta mientras que miraba unas gotas de sangre que escurrían por sus dedos, solo suspiro y decidió ir a buscar algo con que curarse.

En otro cuarto.

Nami se encontraba mirando un mapa de Cocoyashi… y a su mente llegaban imágenes de lo que Luffy había hecho por ella, no solo en su villa… sino desde que se conocieron… una serie de imágenes que le recordaban lo mucho que Luffy había hecho por ella… sonrió entonces… hasta que el recuerdo de ver a Luffy besando a Lucy le llegaba de nuevo a su mente… y le atormentaba… aunque ya no tanto como antes.

Pensándolo bien… ¿No había algo raro?- dijo para si mientras qué empezaba a pensar en la escena… pero no lograba saber que era, además… ¿Por qué esa obsesión con ello? Ya había lastimado a Luffy al decirle que volvería a Cocoyashi en un arranque de ira… ¿Por qué lo hacia?

Nami solo suspiro… comúnmente se jactaba de su inteligencia, pero ahora si que se sentía perdida.

En otra parte.

Bien, llaves listas, planes listos… bien, creo que es hora de empezar la operación, "Demostrarle a Nami que esta celosa y que en verdad quiere a Luffy"- dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras que varias estrellitas aparecían a su alrededor –Aunque me hubiera gustado que Robin me ayudara, pero no importa, se que lo lograre yo sola.

Y así, emocionada como estaba, Lucy marcho con la frente en alto para así poder reparar el error que hizo que hubiera problemas entre Nami y Luffy… por desgracia…

Cuarto de Luffy.

Hum… creo que mejor no hago nada, esto es muy complicado- dijo Luffy después de ver un par de garabatos que había hecho tratando de crear un plan para en contentarse con Nami y saber del por que de los celos de ella- ¡Ah que demonios! ¡Iré a reclamarle a Nami la verdad y no la dejare marcharse hasta saber su respuesta!- dijo decidido y saliendo de su camarote…

…sin saber que por sus precipitados actos, mas malentendidos iban a ocurrir.

Continuara.

Bien, al fin lo pude seguir, espero les guste, este capitulo estuvo mas dedicado al incidente, ZoroRobinErza, y un poco a los malentendidos de Natsu con respecto a Lucy y Luffy… pero en el próximo habrá mas acción LuNa, ya que se viene algo inesperado, y gracioso, espero les agrade.

Suerte

P.D. ¿Les agradaría ver algo de ZoroErza, solo para que se creen mas celos de parte de Robin? Je, es broma


	15. Capitulo 13:Los celos te vuelven idiota2

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 13: Los celos te vuelven idiota 2**

Luffy caminaba con decisión, debía de hablar con Nami y acabar con este lio.

Pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? – Se dijo deteniéndose mientras que trataba de pensar –Si no lo digo correctamente capaz que me golpea y se va… No… la obligare… ¿Pero si me arroja al mar?

Luffy seguía en sus cavilaciones sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

Lucy analizaba cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

Bueno, debo de hablar con Nami, pero viendo lo cabezota que es, deberé de hacerlo por la fuerza, pero sin lastimarla… Tauro… No, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ese toro pervertido la desnudaría… Loki… podría servir, ya tiene mucha experiencia con las chicas y podría convencerla de hablar… aunque también podría tratar de conquistarla- decía Lucy.

Mientras que Lucy preparaba sus planes, Zoro había decidido empezar a entrenar un poco.

Saco sus pesas y empezó a hacer repeticiones para calentamiento.

Vaya, se ve que eres fuerte- dijo una voz, Zoro se percato de que Erza salía y observaba con interés las pesas -¿Puedo probar?- preguntó con calma.

Como gustes- dijo Zoro sin dejar de hacer sus ejercicios., Erza se acerco a una de las pesas mas grandes de Zoro, y este vio con cierto interés como la chica la sujetaba… y la lograba levantar de golpe.

Vaya, si que esta pesada- dijo ella sonriendo y haciendo un par de repeticiones.

Lo sé… ¿Qué acaso no te da calor con eso encima?- preguntó el deteniéndose un momento y señalando la armadura de Erza.

No mucho, es una armadura muy cómoda- dijo Erza con calma.

Aun así, a mi me da calor con solo verte con eso encima, mejor quítatela si piensas entrenar- dijo él, Erza le miro a lo confundida, pero decidió que si estaba en un mundo ajeno, haría las cosas del modo en el que ese mundo se portaba.

Esta bien- dijo con calma… con un brillo la armadura desapareció, apareciendo un traje bastante simple, aunque Zoro no lo veía apropiado para entrenamiento, una camiseta blanca que era obvio que era para vestir solamente, una falda y botas, aunque decidió no darle importancia.

Si deseas entrenar hay bastante espacio, solo no me estorbes- dijo con una sonrisa, Erza le sonrió también.

¿En serio? Te sorprendería- dijo ella cargando la pesa con facilidad, Zoro sonrió.

Robin salió y con algo de enfado miro a Zoro entrenar al lado de Erza.

Si las miradas mataran…

El entrenamiento continuaba entre ambos, para Zoro y Erza era como una pequeña competencia, él sonreía, ya hacia mucho que no entrenaba al lado de nadie, comúnmente no había quien le aguantara el paso.

Erza noto que el joven hombre era bastante instruido, la verdad es que aunque sus compañeros de Fairy Tail eran bastante hábiles y resistentes… pero algo flojos en lo referentes a practicar… Zoro se notaba un buen compañero de entrenamiento.

"Algo en su mirada… no lo se… me recuerda un poco a Gerard"- pensó con algo de nostalgia.

Robin aun seguía observando el entrenamiento y su rostro, comúnmente cubierto con una sonrisa amable ahora se veía tenso.

"¿Por qué me siento de esa manera? Zoro se comporta como siempre ante ella, no debería de sentirme mal… quizás… quizás es el hecho de que es una mujer mucho mas joven que yo… y es innegable que ambos poseen mucho en común"- pensaba Robin algo compungida… y de pronto… inconscientemente sus poderes actuaron.

Durante una de las repeticiones que hacia Erza… una mano apareció al lado de sus pies… empujándola y sacándola de balance por la sorpresa.

¡Cuidado!- exclamo Zoro con rapidez, de un rápido movimiento sujeto a Erza y logro empujar la pesa, cayendo a un costado… haciendo un buen boquete en la cubierta del Sunny – ¿Estas bien?- preguntó.

Si… algo me empujo- dijo Erza algo sorprendida por la velocidad de reacción de Zoro, este se percato de la posición en la que habían quedado y no pudo evitar notar la leve capa de sudor que cubría el cuerpo de la pelirroja… su camisa blanca se transparentaba un poco dándole a notar algo a Zoro… Erza no usaba sostén.

El con rapidez la ayudo a levantarse.

¿Qué me habrá empujado?- se preguntaba Erza sin prestar atención a otra cosa.

No lo sé… a lo mejor solo estabas cansada- dijo con cierto tono de burla, Erza solo le miro con desafió.

¿En serio crees eso? A lo mejor él cansado eres tú- dijo ella. Zoro solo le miro.

Vamos, podría derrotar a quien sea, esto ni siquiera es un calentamiento- dijo Zoro, Erza le sonrió desafiante.

¿En serio? Pues quisiera comprobarlo- dijo ella, Zoro sonrió.

Bueno, un reto no se niega… pero luego no vayas a reclamar llorando- dijo mientras que toma sus espadas, Erza sonrió mientras que su ropa brillaba y una especie de Kimono especial aparecía (No recuerdo como se llama esa armadura, la que usa en la saga de Oración 6)

¿Estas listo?- preguntó ella.

Cuando quieras- dijo Zoro.

Robin solo miraba la escena molesta, pero también sorprendida… no se explicaba por que había usado sus habilidades de la Akuma no mi para hacer tropezar a Erza… lo que solo hizo que la pelirroja y Zoro parecieran interesarse mas en el otro.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- se preguntó confundida mientras que se escuchaba el chocar de los aceros.

Robin decidió regresar al interior… no quería inconscientemente volver a meterse en esos asuntos y que por su culpa alguien saliera herido… aun así… no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien y rápido que habían compenetrado Erza y Zoro… sin poder evitarlo golpeo la pared con el puño.

Miro sorprendida ese acto… tan poco común en ella… y vio un par de gotas de sangre caer de su mano… se había lastimado por lo fuerte que golpeo la pared.

Debo de ir a ver a Chopper- dijo algo contrariada.

En otra parte del Sunny.

Ha, señorita Juvia, ¿Desea un poco mas de pay?- decía Sanji, Juvia y Gray ya habían regresado a la cocina después de que les mostraran donde se quedarían… y Sanji no dudo en agasajar a Juvia, ante la molesta mirada de Gray.

Oh, muchas gracias joven Sanji- dijo ella con calma, Gray solo bufo molesto.

¿Pasa algo Gray sama?- preguntó la peliazul.

No pasa nada… es solo que me fastidia ver lo faldero de ese tipo- dijo molesto.

Oh Gray sama, no tiene por que molestarse, recuerde que yo solo estoy para usted- dijo Juvia sonriendo, Gray se sonrojo levemente y volteo la cara.

Si claro- dijo él, Juvia solo bajo la cara con algo de tristeza, cosa que noto Sanji.

Hey tu, hielito, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Sanji con calma.

No fastidies- dijo Gray molesto, Sanji le puso una mano en su hombro.

Insisto- dijo él, Juvia solo les miraba algo confundida.

Gry le miro y se percato de que la mirada de Sanji era seria.

Esta bien- dijo levantándose.

Gray Sama… -dijo Juvia. Pero él le interrumpió.

Tranquila, solo hablaremos- dijo Gray con calma.

Eh, no es eso, es que se ha vuelto a quitar la ropa- le dijo Juvia sonrojada.

¡Ha, en donde la deje!- exclamo Gray mientras qué Sanji le miraba molesto.

Degenerado- dijo el rubio mientras qué sacaba un cigarrillo.

Natsu caminaba molesto… enfadado por que Lucy lo había ignorado… y se veía muy interesada en ese moreno.

Demonios… ¿Sera cierto lo que Gray me decía? ¿Qué por lento y estúpido la perdería?- dijo para si mientras que alcanzo a ver a Luffy a lo lejos, algo de rabia inundo su ser, pero tratando de tranquilizarse lo siguió, a fin de cuentas el chico no le había echo nada malo.

Tal vez deba de hablar con él- dijo Natsu yendo tras Luffy.

En tanto, Luffy avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo, sonreía decidido, su mente por fin había carburado algo.

Ella se encelo por el beso que accidentalmente nos dimos Lucy y yo, bien, pues si se encelo por eso, entonces lo mejor será que la bese y así todos contentos- decía sonriente –Aunque, espero que no me arroje por la borda o algo peor… pero… bueno, después de ese "beso" con Lucy… la verdad es que si siento ganas de algo similar con Nami- decía mientras que seguía.

En tanto con la rubia.

Bien Virgo, ¿Has captado la idea?- pregunto Lucy al espíritu.

Por supuesto princesa- dijo Virgo mientras qué se acercaba a la puerta.

Adentro, Nami terminaba un dibujo que había hecho, no tenia ganas de hacer mapas ni nada mas, así que se complació dibujando, ni siquiera sabia por que, solo se le ocurrió, tomo algo de pintura naranja y con una brocha empezó a pasarla por encima.

¡PRAF!

La puerta de su camarote se rompió en pedazos, Nami volteo asombrada y vio a una joven sirvienta de cabellos purpura mirarle con calma

¡Quien demonios eres!- pregunto Nami asustada, Virgo solo le miro y con gran velocidad se abalanzo sobre ella -¡Hey suéltame!

Disculpa esto Nami san, pero necesitaba hablar contigo y arreglar esto de una vez por todas- dijo Lucy con calma.

¡Pero que te propones con esto! ¡Y quien es esta chica!- preguntó Nami enfadada mientras qué trataba de librarse del agarre de Virgo

Es Virgo, una de mis Espíritus estelares- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa –Mira Nami san… se que esto puede verse mal, pero si te pedía hablar por las buenas no me hubieras escuchado y…

¡PLAP!

Lucy se interrumpió al sentir como la botella con pintura le caía en la cabeza… y es que Nami tratando de librarse de Virgo se zangoloteó de tal modo que la pintura salió disparada y le cayó a Lucy cubriéndole el cabello de pintura naranja… Nami solo se le quedo mirando… y empezó a reír.

¡Ja, mira nada mas como quedaste!- dijo Nami sin evitar poder sentir gracia por la pintura que escurría sobre Lucy, esta solo le miro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si, me eh de ver graciosa –dijo mientras que empezaba a buscar algo para limpiarse, Nami le miro de reojo y se percato que con la pintura naranja en el cabello… ambas se parecían mucho… y entonces vio que Lucy tomo una botellita de pintura amarilla.

Oye ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- preguntó Dudosa.

Solo poner las cosas iguales- dijo con malicia, Nami se trato de liberar entonces del agarre de Virgo, quien solo miraba con calma la escena.

Luffy aumento la velocidad, había decidido ir a por todas apenas viera a Nami, llego a donde estaba su camarote, la puerta estaba abierta y vio una cabellera naranja… se veía algo húmeda.

¡Nami!- exclamo con decisión mientras qué la sujetaba por los hombros…

Natsu se percato de que Luffy aumentaba su velocidad, así que decidió seguirlo, de pronto noto levemente el aroma de Lucy en dirección a donde Luffy corría.

"Un momento ¿Podría ser que?"- pensó y fue tras él.

Franky se encontraba caminando, había visto lo que había pasado con Robin y se percato de inmediato que pasaba, sonreía divertido, la llegada de ese grupo le era muy entretenida, mejor que una novela…

¿Uh? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- preguntó… y de pronto palideció -¡Alguien destrozo la puerta de un camarote de mi super barco!- exclamo iracundo y salió a toda velocidad.

De vuelta a unos minutos atrás…

Anda no es para tanto, es pintura de agua con una lavada se te quita- dijo Nami algo nerviosa aun siendo sujetada por Virgo, pero Lucy le sonrió.

¿En serio? Entonces no creo que haya problema con que terminemos igual- dijo Lucy, Nami solo le miraba mientras que Lucy destapaba la botellita de pintura y…

¡NAMI!- se escucho la voz de Luffy mientras que unas manos se posaban en los hombros de Lucy.

¡Luffy!- exclamo Nami con cierta sorpresa.

¿Qué pasa aq…?- dijo confundida Lucy… cuando fue interrumpida por unos cálidos labios que cubrían los suyos.

Luffy había cerrado los ojos, por lo que su único indicio de a quien besaba era el color de cabello… termino el beso, se separo, abrió los ojos y…

¡Lucy!- exclamo con sorpresa al ver la cara totalmente descolocada y asombrada de Lucy Herphilia.

Nami solo miraba con asombro eso… de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas.

Luffy solo miraba de un lado a otro y se percato de la pintura en la cabeza de Lucy… el tono naranja era demasiado obvio… y eso lo confundió.

"Oh, oh… creo que he cometido un error"- pensó asustado Luffy.

Lucy se dejo caer de rodillas por la sorpresa… eso estaba totalmente fuera de cualquier cosa que hubiese pensado… ella quería ayudar a Luffy…. Y este por algún motivo le había besado, pero ella claramente había escuchado a Luffy llamando a Nami.

Natsu estaba detrás… y vio claramente a Luffy besando a Lucy… y algo en su interior se rompió…

¡Hey cabrones quien rompió la puerta de mi… super sunny!- dijo Franky en un principio molesto… y de pronto se quedo pasmado…

Ya que vio a Virgo (quien aun seguía sujetando a Nami) y no pudo evitar quedar asombrado ante la belleza de la chica (je, y eso que no sabe que es un espíritu)

Lucy miro de un lado a otro… y se cubrió la boca.

¡Todo se ha echado a perder de nuevo!- exclamo mientras qué salía corriendo de allí.

Virgo solo les miro a todos.

Creo que nada salió como lo había planeado la princesa- dijo con calma… sin soltar a Nami.

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde pero es que debía de hacer unas cosas y el cap no me salía como quería, eh. Creo que a fin de cuentas quedo medio rara la conti, pero espero les agrade, y es que me llegaron algunas ideas locas y pues, empecé a pensar en como acomodarlas, así que estoy usando este capitulo como un enlace a lo que se viene.

Para el próximo, pese al beso, se empezaran a revelar ciertas cosas, habrá un poco mas de acción ZoroErza y Robin empezara a notar mas acerca de sus propios sentimientos con respecto al espadachín, además de que una pequeña charla de Gray y Sanji enfocara al mago de Hielo con respecto a cierta peliazul.

Bien espero les agrade y disculpen la tardanza.

Suerte


	16. Capitulo 14: Limpiando el desorden P1

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 14: Limpiando el desorden P1**

Luffy estaba jalándose los cabellos… ¿Cómo pudo haberse equivocado?

Dios… ¡Soy un completo tarado!- grito mientras qué recordaba la expresión de Nami

FLASHBACK.

Yo… yo, Nami no es lo que parece, yo no… -balbuceaba Luffy mientras qué Virgo soltaba a Nami.

Fuera…- dijo Nami, Luffy se percato de la tristeza en la voz de la chica.

Pero Nami por favor déjame explicarte… -dijo el pero Nami le miro con una expresión de profunda tristeza que Luffy se sorprendió… era la primera vez desde lo que había pasado con Arlong y luego lo de Robin… que le veía esa cara… no, había algo distinto, era una expresión de tal dolor que se quedo callado.

Luffy… si tienes una pizca de aprecio por mi… déjame sola por favor- dijo mientras qué su voz se quebraba, Luffy estaba confundido y se dio la vuelta, en eso vio a Natsu, este solo le miro con una expresión de odio y se marcho.

FIN FLASHBACK.

No cabe duda… soy mas imbécil de lo que pensé- dijo él y entonces se dio cuenta de algo… si bien le había gustado la sensación de besar a Lucy… la expresión de Nami no solo le rompía el corazón, le hacia sentir como un canalla y una serie de ideas empezaron a recorrer su cabeza de manera coherente…

Y como uno de esos escasos momentos, su mente por fin empezó a carburar todo lo que pasaba.

Primero, cuando Lucy apareció, él se había mostrado interesado por ella… y Nami se había mostrado molesta… Pero cuando hablaron mas tarde en la cubierta, el se había sentido cercano a la pelirroja…

Segundo, Cuando Lucy se presento con las ropas de Robin, no pudo evitar sentirse algo excitado… y recordó que solo otra persona le había hecho sentir así… Nami, y eso que en su vida había visto muchas mujeres hermosas, pero Nami fue la primera que le hacia sentir así… y aunque Lucy también lo lograba, no era lo mismo.

Tercero, cuando Lucy los llevo a la feria… era obvio que trataba de que todos se llevaran bien…

Cuarto… cuando el y Lucy se besaron por accidente… y Nami lo presencio… no podía negar que en parte le gusto ese beso… esa sensación de los suaves labios de una chica junto a los suyos. Pero también notó algo… el sentía que los labios que en verdad deseaba eran los de Nami…

Quinto, cuando Nami le amenazo con irse… el sintió que parte de su alma se rompía…

Sexto, cuando se percato de que Nami estaba celosa… se sintió en el paraíso…

Y séptimo… cuando beso a Lucy por accidente… de nuevo… no se sintió tan mal, eso era innegable, pero el saber que había herido a Nami le hizo sentirse mal… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? El ya sabia que el hecho de que Nami estuviese celosa solo indicaba que sentía algo por él, pero ¿Y que con él?

Yo… yo creo que la amo- dijo sorprendido –Lucy me gusta desde que la vi no lo niego… pero Nami… Nami es más que eso, no solo me gusta… de verdad es que no soportaría perderla por una estupidez- dijo de una manera extrañamente madura y miro decidido a la puerta.

Debo de ir y arreglar todo de una vez…- dijo dando un paso a la puerta y… -Pero creo que mejor hablo con Robin primero, no quiero volver a regarla- dijo mientras que iba a verla.

En el camarote de Nami.

¡Por que todo me tiene que salir mal!- exclamaba la rubia mientras qué seguía lavándose la cabeza y quitándose la pintura…

Soy una idiota… pensaba ayudarles… reconciliarlos… y ahora están peor- dijo ella mientras que sentía que la rabia se incrementaba –Y lo peor es que… Natsu nos vio

FLASHBACK.

¡Todo se ha echado a perder de nuevo!- exclamo ella y salió corriendo… encontrándose cara a cara con Natsu -¡Natsu!

El pelirrosado solo le miraba confundido.

Lucy… ¿Qué paso aquí?- preguntó el chico, Lucy se sintió sumamente confundida y echo a correr, Natsu miro al cuarto y vio a Luffy con rabia… entonces salió tras Lucy.

Lucy con rapidez se encerró en su habitación, Natsu llego a la puerta y toco.

Lucy ábreme- dijo él con seriedad, Lucy le escucho pero solo se acerco a la puerta.

No es lo que… -dijo ella pero Natsu le interrumpió.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dijo enfadado. Lucy del otro lado de la puerta se estremeció levemente.

Natsu, escúchame… no es lo que piensas- dijo ella, Natsu solo bufo.

¿Es por eso que estas tan rara? ¿Acaso hay algo entre tú y ese tipo?- preguntó Natsu sorprendiendo a Lucy.

No entiendo de qué hablas- dijo Lucy confundida.

¡Oh por favor Lucy! ¡Desde que llegamos aquí he notado cuantas miradas le lanzas!- dijo el con evidente enfado, Lucy solo estaba confundida.

No sé de qué me hablas… Luffy y yo solo somos amigos- dijo ella.

Lucy… vi tu expresión cuando te beso… ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido?- dijo él –No estoy tan ciego… yo… yo de verdad que estaba… estaba contento de encontrarte… pero no parece que tu estés tan contenta de vernos.

Natsu ¿Acaso estas insolado? No entiendo que te pasa- dijo ella abriendo la puerta, al ver la expresión de Natsu solo se sorprendió –Natsu escúchame, ese beso no sé por que fue… no lo entiendo… de verdad, no es algo que yo planease.

Pero bien que te gusto no es así- le recrimino Natsu, Lucy estaba demasiado asombrada, Natsu estaba demasiado extraño… y entonces se dio la vuelta –Me voy a mi camarote.

FIN FLASHBACK.

No entiendo, si no conociera a Natsu diría que esta celoso… pero eso es imposible… ya perdí las esperanzas con él… aunque- dijo mientras que miraba por la ventana y se tocaba levemente los labios –De verdad… si me gusto el beso de Luffy… no… no debo de pensar así, debo de arreglar este problema… debo de hablar con Robin… o mejor aun, también hablare con Erza de seguro ambas podrán ayudarme.

Y sonriendo fue a buscar a ambas mujeres.

En otra parte.

Hey Franky, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Brook al notar que el Cyborg estaba literalmente "flotando"

¡Ah eh visto la cosa más hermosa del mundo! ¡Era super!- decía Franky ante la extrañez de Brook.

No tengo idea de que hablas… aunque si es Erza san… oh, ella si que hace que mis mejillas se sonrojen… ¡Pero yo no tengo mejillas por que soy solo huesos!- decía Brook riendo.

En otra parte.

Hum… lugar interesante, la princesa se encuentra en un sitio interesante- decía Virgo aprovechándose de que Lucy no le había pedido que volviera al mundo de los espíritus y aprovechaba de que parecía ser que su poder en ese mundo era un poco mayor.

En el consultorio.

Robin, en serio deberías de cuidarte… esa herida es bastante seria- decía Chopper mientras que vendaba la mano de Robín –Te fracturaste los nudillos… debe de haber sido un golpe tremendo.

¿Qué tanto andabas haciendo?- preguntó Happy, Robin le miro y sonrió, la verdad es que Happy y Chopper se andaban llevando bastante bien y al parecer el pequeño gato disfrutaba de la compañía del reno.

Yo también tengo esa duda Robin, te tomara un par de días recuperarte y pues… ¿Qué andabas haciendo? ¿Te pusiste a pelear contra la pared?- preguntó el reno, Robin solo soltó una leve carcajada.

Algo así… fue solo una tontería mía, no te preocupes que no volverá a pasar- dijo Robin, Happy le miro la mano.

Oh… de verdad que eres bueno con esto Tanuki- dijo Happy.

¡Oh como mueles! ¡Que soy un Tonakai!- le exclamo Chopper mientras que empezaban a discutir de nuevo, Robin sonrió mientras que salía del consultorio.

Se froto la mano y suspiro.

Miro por una ventana considerando que era lo que había pasado y sonrio.

Soy una estúpida- dijo simplemente, era obvio incluso para ella… solo que le tomo un buen rato el entenderlo.

"Tan solo estoy celosa… esa chica… Erza… es prácticamente la mejor opción para alguien como Zoro, no solo es joven… eso cualquiera lo notaria… sino que su carácter y habilidades se ven concordantes con él… y puedo ver que a Zoro le agrado desde un principio"- pensaba la arqueóloga.

Suspirando empezó a caminar en dirección a su camarote cuando se percato de que alguien estaba parada en el camino, apoyándose en la pared, sintió algo de ira en su interior mientras que notaba que Erza Scarlet solo le miraba con una sonrisa algo tierna.

Tu fuiste quien me derribo- afirmo la pelirroja, Robin solo le miro con cierto asombro –Roronoa me conto sobre tus habilidades… y después de analizarte un poco… deduje eso- dijo ella mientras qué Robin le miraba con cierto asombro.

¿Estas molesta?- pregunto Robin confundida, Erza solo sonrió.

¿Por qué habría de enfadarme? Yo también sé lo que es estar enamorada- dijo con calma, Robin se sorprendió en extremo –No me mires así… yo también amo a un hombre… alguien con quien no puedo estar por todo lo que ha echo… Tú… no pierdas eso, tal vez creas que la edad es un impedimento, pero no es cierto… no desaproveches la oportunidad tú que puedes.

Pero… estas mal, yo… yo no siento nada por Zoro- dijo Robin sonrojada, Erza se le acerco y sin que Robin lo evitara, Erza le abrazo-Ah… ¿Qué haces?

Tal vez tengas muchas experiencias de vida… tal vez tengas muchos conocimientos… tal vez seas la mujer mas inteligente de este lugar, pero en cuestiones sentimentales aun eres una niña inexperta- dijo Erza con una sonrisa maternal –No temas expresar tus emociones… Robin, el tiempo no perdona, y si no haces algo ahora… tal vez te arrepientas en un futuro.

Yo… yo… no… no me lo merezco- dijo Robin bajando la mirada, Erza le sujeto el mentón y le hizo alzar la vista.

Te infravaloras mucho, eres hermosa, inteligente, tienes un cuerpo que muchas desearían… y él no te es indiferente- dijo Erza, Robin estaba sorprendida.

¿A que te refieres?- preguntó confundida.

Bueno, cuando charlamos hace rato… el hablo mucho de ti, hablo de todos, pero de ti en especial, además, cuando te menciona, noto un cierto brillo en sus ojos… chica, eres afortunada… la verdad es que si yo estuviera libre, bueno, no dudaría en robártelo- dijo Erza, Robin no pudo evitar reír.

¿De verdad amas a alguien?- preguntó ella, Erza le sonrió.

Si… pero lo nuestro… es casi imposible… él fue forzado a hacer algo… y decidió tomar responsabilidad de ello… ahora esta lejos de mi- dijo Erza, Robin solo le miro… tal vez… sobreactuo un poco… ahora que veía a Erza no se veía tan mala.

En otra parte.

Grey se acerco a Sanji, este solo mantenía su cigarro encendido.

Bien… aquí estoy, ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó el moreno.

Amigo… eres un estúpido- dijo Sanji, Grey le miro enfadado.

¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme a mi así imbécil?- dijo Molesto, Sanji solo aspiro un poco más de humo.

¿Y como no llamarte así? Solo un autentico estúpido trataría así a una princesa tan hermosa como Juvia chan- dijo Sanji, Grey le miro confundido.

¿De que demonios hablas?- preguntó Grey.

Es obvio que eres un estúpido, ¿Qué no vez como te mira? ¿Cómo te trata? Ella te adora… y no entiendo por que, solo necesite verlos un momento y lo noté… de verdad, si no te gusta, deja de darle alas- dijo Sanji, Grey le miro confundido –Piénsalo, una chica así no cualquiera le encuentra… y tu la tratas fríamente… hielito… te diré la verdad, haz algo o te arrepentirás.

Y entonces Sanji entro al Sunny de nuevo, dejando a Grey confundido.

En el interior, Sanji apago su puro en uno de los ceniceros que Franky había colocado en el Sunny.

Espero que ese idiota haga algo… ha, como me encantaría consolar a Juvia chan… pero… demonios… ¿Por qué los imbéciles tienen tanta suerte?- dijo Sanji caminando a la cocina.

Continuara.

Si, me tarde, pero es que he andado muy ocupado, espero les agrade este cap, es de transición lo importante se vera en el próximo cap, y ya verán ahora si las reacciones de Natsu y Nami, y como empezaran Lucy y Luffy a resolver el problema.

Prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo.

Suerte


	17. Capitulo 15: Limpiando el desorden P2

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 15: Limpiando el desorden P2**

Luffy caminaba con decisión, debía de hablar con Robín, solo ella podía ayudarle a reconciliarse con Nami y ya no volver a regarla.

Y espero que me ayude de verdad- decía para si, caminaba con rapidez y sin cuidado… por lo que o se percato de que alguien más caminaba por el pasillo… hasta que choco contra él.

Ah, perdón-. Dijo Luffy… y entonces vio a Natsu frente a él… quien solo le miro con seriedad.

Tu… -fue todo lo que dijo Natsu, Luffy entonces sintió una aura asesina.

Ah… tú eres ese nakama de Lucy… Naku o algo así- dijo Luffy algo apenado, Natsu solo le miro con seriedad.

Soy Natsu… Natsu Dragneel- dijo mirándole, Luffy solo se sintió algo incomodo.

Ah si, je, perdona, he… nos vemos luego estoy algo apurado- dijo Luffy pero Natsu se le paro enfrente –Eh, en serio amigo, estoy ocupado.

En primera, no soy tu amigo… en segunda, ¿Qué relación tienes con Lucy?- le preguntó Natsu, Luffy le miro confundido.

Eh… bueno, ella es nuestra Nakama temporal, je, es una muy buena amiga mía- dijo Luffy, Natsu solo le miraba.

¿Y acaso besas de esa manera a tus Nakamas?- le dijo Natsu con un deje de rencor en su voz, Luffy solo se sonrojo apenado.

Ah… eso, bueno fue un accidente, la verdad es que no lo planeaba… tampoco lo planee la primera vez pero…- decía mas Natsu solo le miro con enfado.

¿Primera vez? ¿Qué acaso ya la has besado antes?- le preguntó con enfado mientras que le sujetaba del chaleco, Luffy noto que había una expresión de rabia en Natsu.

Ha… he, no es como si hubiera sido a propósito, aunque claro, ella es una gran chica y puedo notar que es agradable en extremo, no es que me guste, pero…- decía más noto que Natsu ya no lo escuchaba.

¿La has besado dos veces?- exclamaba, Luffy no entendía lo que pasaba, pero lo firmo.

Si, pero no fue inten…- dijo pero un fuerte puñetazo de Natsu cargado con flamas le impacto en el rostro -¡Hay quema!

Natsu solo le miraba con rabia mientras que Luffy se apagaba la mejilla, estaba demasiado sorprendido, Natsu se preparo para golpearlo de nuevo.

¡Hey espera no sé que te pasa pero no quiero pelear contigo!- exclamo Luffy, Natsu no pareció escucharle, y se preparo para lanzarle un hechizo de fuego cuando…

¡Burp!

Luffy solo se percato de que Natsu se puso la mano en la boca mientras que su rostro se ponía azul… se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y entonces Natsu recordó que no había tomado la medicina contra el mareo ese día… y ahora su punto débil había vuelto… pues al parecer la paliza que pensaba meterle a Luffy había quedado postergada… ya que solo miraba al piso acercarse a su cara.

Luffy solo estaba anonadado, primero le pegaban y ahora el tipo se desmayaba.

¿Que demonios le pasa a este loco?- fue todo lo que dijo confundido mientras que miraba a Natsu semiinconsciente en el piso.

Creo que debo de llevarlo con Chopper… aunque espero que no se ponga loco en el camino- dijo para sí.

Zoro caminaba por los pasillos del Sunny, Ussop le había dicho que pronto se detendrían en un puerto, así que decidió ir a ver si les informaba… aunque como siempre… se perdió.

¿Hum? ¿Risas?- se dijo al escuchar el melodioso sonido de risas femeninas, se encamino a donde provenían y no pudo evitar un deje de sorpresa al ver a Robín y Erza charlando animadamente, estaba confuso, durante su batalla de entrenamiento con la pelirroja claramente había notado la presencia de Robín y que había sido ella quien provoco el accidente de Erza.

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó, ambas le vieron, en eso Zoro se percato del vendaje en la mano de Robín.

Ah Zoro, pues aquí charlando- dijo Erza con calma, Robín le miro y sintió algo de pena, no podía negar que se había comportado como una niña tonta con sus celos, Zoro noto el comportamiento de Robín y se extraño, Erza también lo noto y se levanto del sillón.

Hay algunas cosas que debo de hacer, así que los dejo- dijo ella mientras que se marchaba, el par solo le miro algo confundido, pero Erza le dio una rápida mirada a Robín, y ella se percato de que le andaba dando ánimos.

¿Qué te paso en la mano?- preguntó Zoro, Robín miro su mano y sonrió apenada, lo que descoloco a Zoro.

Un pequeño accidente, no es importante- dijo ella, Zoro le miro y entonces para sorpresa de ella, le sujeto con suavidad la mano.

¿Pequeño dices? Tienes los nudillos fracturados, como si le hubieras dado un puñetazo a la pared- dijo con calma mientras que le revisaba la mano.

Yo, Kenshi san, estoy bien, Chopper hizo un buen trabajo curándome- dijo Robín, mas Zoro solo bufo.

Lo noto, pero, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? Y ya entrados ¿Por qué le metiste una zancadilla a Erza pude haberla matado por accidente si no me hubiera percatado- dijo él, Robín solo le miro con sorpresa.

Eso fue… fue un error- dijo ella, Zoro se percato de que estaba algo nerviosa y ahora si estaba confundido… ¿Robín nerviosa? Esas dos palabras en la misma frase le parecían imposibles, más para una mujer que parecía siempre tener el control de la situación.

Bueno, lo que hagas es muy tuyo y no tengo que intervenir, ya vamos a tocar puerto pronto, por lo que decidí avisarles- dijo él con calma.

Ya veo, gracias kenshi san- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Zoro solo estaba confundido… ella parecía andar algo bipolar estos días, pero esa ultima sonrisa fue mas como ella, y se sintió algo mejor.

Gray se encontraba distraído, miraba por las ventanas pensando en lo que le dijo Sanji, no negaba que conocía los sentimientos de la ex integrante de Phantom, solo que realmente no se había puesto a analizarlos…

Durante su vida había estado interesado en muchas mujeres, no negaba que su primer "amor" fue su misma maestra, Ur, claro, después se percato que mas que amor de hombre era un intenso amor fraternal para la mujer que lo crio como una madre… mas tarde al unirse a Fairy Tail no podía evitar ser muy unido a Kana Alberona, pero no paso nada fuera de una fuerte amistad… cuando conoció a Erza, primero se dedico a retarla constantemente y durante ese tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse "enamorado" de ella… incluso lo siguió estando por mucho tiempo, pero algo le impidió dar algún paso para tratar de tener una relación con la pelirroja… luego conoció a Lucy y tampoco podía negar que le parecía una chica bastante bonita y agradable…

¿Pero y Juvia? Ella era peculiar, desde que la conoció solo noto que era alguien con una gran necesidad de atención, pero que al mismo tiempo se cerraba en si misma, quizás para no ser lastimada… pero algo en ella le llamaba la atención, no solo era el hecho de que ella fuera una maga de agua y el un mago de hielo, por lo que en poder eran afines… sino que algo en ella le hacia sentir una buena afinidad…

Ahg, no entiendo que pasa- dijo molesto, entonces una voz llamo su atención.

¿Ocurre algo Gray sama?- preguntó Juvia acercándose, Gray la miro y se quedo analizándola, la chica se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la mirada -¿Gray sama?

¿Qué es lo que vez en mi?- preguntó él, Juvia solo le miro con sorpresa.

No… no entiendo su pregunta- pregunto la chica, Gray se le acerco haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aun más.

¿Qué vez en alguien como yo? Se que tengo mi atractivo, pero tampoco es tanto, además, tengo malas mañas, mira que me desnudo cada dos por tres y no soy lo que se llame una persona sensible- dijo Gray algo apenado, Juvia le sonrió.

Bueno… Gray sama… yo… bueno… es que usted es alguien especial… no lo sé bien… solo sé que… que… ah… creo que ni siquiera puedo explicarlo…- decía apenada la chica, Gary solo le miro y suspiro.

Bueno, ya veo, según me dijo la bola de locos de este barco, pronto estaremos llegando a un puerto, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a hacer algo de turismo?- dijo él, Juvia se sonrojo, pero sonrió con alegría.

¡Claro!- dijo la chica alegre, Gray sonrió entonces, no sabía bien que pensar de ella, pero ¿Por qué no darse una oportunidad? Era linda, se veía que era una buena chica y lo importante… le gustaba, así que no pensaba que fuera tan malo.

Luffy llevo a Natsu a la enfermería,

¡Ha que le paso!- exclamo Chopper al ver a Natsu.

Se ve que volvió a marearse- dijo Happy.

¿Qué acaso no se tomo la medicina?- dijo Chopper molesto.

Ae, pero Natsu no tiende a seguir las instrucciones e los médicos- dijo Happy.

Bueno, Luffy, ¿Podrías vigilarlo mientras que voy por las medicinas a su camarote?- le dijo Chopper.

¿Por qué no haces más?- le preguntó Happy.

No es tan fácil, ya casi no tengo ingredientes- dijo Chopper, Happy solo asintió y ambos fueron por la medicina.

Luffy solo miro a Natsu, aun no sabia por que lo había atacado, pero estaba seguro que lo haría de nuevo en cuanto se recuperara… incluso trato de morderlo cuando lo llevaba a la enfermería.

Oye, se que puedes escucharme- dijo Luffy –Mira, creo que sé por que estas enfadado… ¿Es por que bese a Lucy verdad?

Natsu se removió, era obvio que estaba molesto, Luffy solo suspiro.

Escucha… no fue intencional, de verdad, fueron accidentes, las dos veces.. la primera vez alguien nos tiro y la segunda… yo la verdad no buscaba besarla… fue un error… yo… ella tenia el cabello con un color naranja y… bueno… yo buscaba a Nami- dijo él, Natsu le escuchaba.

"¿Nami? ¿No es esa la chica de cabello naranja?"- pensó el rosado.

¿Sabes? Ella ha estado en mi grupo desde que empecé… fue la segunda que se unió a mi tripulación… y desde siempre eh confiado en ella… ha estado hay para ayudarnos y sé que no podría sobrevivir ni haber llegado tan lejos si ella no estuviera conmigo… hemos pasado por muchas aventuras y si bien, en muchas ocasiones la irrito o la llego a molestar un poco… creo que es por eso que eh empezado a amarla- dijo Luffy –Mira, Lucy es una chica grandiosa, y si no tuviera sentimientos por Nami de seguro que iría por ella… pero… yo ya tengo a alguien y sé que ella a de tener a alguien a quien querer- dijo Luffy.

"Ya veo… creo que me equivoque"- pensó Natsu.

Aunque, je, creo que debo de devolverte la quemada que me diste, je, espero que vayamos a un puerto para poder pagarte este quemadura, je, será divertido- dijo Luffy sonriendo…

Lo que no sabía es que alguien había escuchado esa conversación…

Nami camino de regreso a su camarote… estaba algo sorprendida… había ido a ver a Chopper… y no se imagino que escucharía a Luffy hablar con Natsu…

"Él… él… ¿Me ama?"- pensaba asombrada la chica mientras que su corazón latía… y sonrió mientras que tocaba su pecho –Creo que soy una idiota…

Lucy caminaba por el barco, buscaba a Erza y sonrió cuando se encontró con ella, Erza miraba el mar con calma mientras que sonreía.

Es un bonito lugar- dijo Lucy.

Si, aunque es obvio que no es nuestro mundo, es muy parecido- dijo Erza, entonces le miro –Veo que te has acoplado muy bien a este lugar.

Algo así- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa –Erza, necesito tu ayuda… últimamente he estado tratando de ayudar a dos personas de aquí… y creo que eh estado empeorando todo.

¿A ese chico Zoro y esa mujer Robín? Oh, no te preocupes por ellos, creo que ya pude ayudarles- dijo Erza, pero la expresión de confusión de Lucy le dio a entender que no hablaba de ellos.

¿Pasaba algo entre Zoro y Robín? Vaya, no me había percatado… pero no hablo de ellos… Erza, debo de contarte todo, sé que podrás ayudarme- dijo Lucy, Erza le sonrió.

Claro, puedes contar conmigo- dijo Erza mientras que Lucy procedía a contarle todo.

En otra parte del Sunny.

¡Ah! ¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo Chopper al ver a Franky y a Brook tirados en el piso mientras que babeaban.

He… hemos visto el paraíso- dijeron ambos al unisonó, Happy solo se percato de que había una tercera persona en el cuarto.

¡Ah! ¡Virgo!- dijo el gato mientras que Chopper le miraba.

¡Y tu de donde saliste!- exclamo el reno, Virgo le miro.

Muy buenas tardes, ¿Acaso usted también desea ver mis pantis- decía mientras que sujetaba los lados de su vestido… y Chopper entendió lo que pasaba.

"Par de pervertidos, lo bueno es que no me interesan las mujeres humanas"- pensó.

Continuara.

Bien, no tengo perdón de dios, sé que me tarde, pero he andado muy ocupado por mi chamba, pero juro que no me rendiré, como verán, hubo poco LuNa, pero fue muy directo, je, Luffy aprovecho que Natsu estaba mareado para desahogarse un poco, je, lo que no noto es que Nami le escucho, y ahora sabe la verdad, je, ahora Lucy tratara de arreglarlo todo sin saber que ya se esta arreglando solo, je.

En el próximo capitulo ya se vera como Nami arreglara al fin ese asunto con Luffy, además de que mientras qué se le pasa el mareo, Natsu recibirá una revelación de parte de alguien muy en particular… y hará un examen de conciencia con respecto a Lucy, por lo que empezara a tratar de resolver su vida con ella.

Suerte a todos y tratare de no tardarme tanto.


	18. Capitulo 16: Arreglos P 1

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 16: Arreglos P1**

Nami estaba confundida… no sabia que hacer… ella había escuchado bien, lo sabia…

Luffy dijo que me amaba…- dijo ella para si y sonrió –Jamás pensé que ese idiota fuera a decir eso… ¿Qué haré? Bueno, primero creo que debo de disculparme por la idiotez de decirle que abandonaría la banda… pero ¿Por qué beso a Lucy?

Nami estaba confusa, no sabia que hacer… y entonces se decidió, hablaría con Robín, era la única que podía ayudarla en estos momentos.

De vuelta a la enfermería, Luffy se sentía mas tranquilo, el haber desahogado su ser le sentaba bien, aunque era claro que Natsu no le daría ninguna respuesta.

¿Por qué tardara tanto Chopper?- dijo Luffy para si, miro a Natsu y se percato de que al fin había caído dormido –Bueno, al menos así no molestara… ¿Por qué se habrá puesto tan loco cuando le dije que bese a Lucy? Hum… ha de ser muy posesivo,

En otra parte del Sunny.

Así que tú eres uno de los espíritus estelares de Lucy- decía Chopper mirando a Virgo, quien estaba sentada mirándole.

Así es… ¿Tu eres también un espíritu?- le pregunto.

Ah, no, yo soy un reno- dijo Chopper con calma.

Aye, este Tanuki es bastante gracioso, pero no es un espíritu Virgo- dijo Happy.

¡Ah como fastidias!- exclamo Chopper, Virgo solo les miraba –En fin… dime, ¿Por qué les mostraste tus pantis a ese par de pervertidos?

Ellos me lo pidieron, así que no vi problema, ¿Acaso merezco ser castigada?- preguntó Virgo.

Ah, no, tampoco es para tanto, es solo que me pareció extraño- dijo Chopper.

Hey Virgo, ¿Y como le hiciste para estar aquí? ¿Lucy te invoco?- preguntó Happy.

Si, pero como este mundo no nos hace gastar tanto poder mágico, decidí quedarme un rato usando mi propio poder- dijo ella, Happy le sonrió.

Ha, entonces será divertido, je, tendrás mucho que contarle a los demás… seria bueno que vinieran- dijo Happy, Chopper le miro molesto.

Hey, ¿Qué crees que somos tu circo?- dijo Chopper.

¡Aye!- exclamo Happy afirmativamente mientras que Chopper de verdad pensaba que ese gato estaba algo chiflado.

Hey ¿Que es todo ese escándalo?- se escucho una voz y Sanji entro al cuarto – ¿Qué hacen esos dos en el piso?- preguntó mirando a Franky y a Brook.

Ah… Sanji, es que tenemos a una invitada nueva- dijo Chopper… pero Sanji ya no le escuchaba… ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto un par de corazones mientras qué miraba a Virgo.

¡Ah pero quien es esta hermosa señorita!- exclamo sonriente mientras que se acercaba a Virgo, quien solo le miraba con calma.

Es Virgo, una de los Espíritus estelares de Lucy- dijo Chopper, Happy asintió.

Oh, que hermosa dama, creo que el echo de que Lucy chan este con nosotros de verdad nos trajo muchas bendiciones… en so0lo un par de días me he encontrado con varias hermosas doncellas- decía Sanji divagando mientras que Virgo solo le veía con calma.

Oye… ¿Tu amigo esta mal de la cabeza?- pregunto Happy, Chopper solo suspiro.

Algo así… aunque solo le pasa con mujeres hermosas- dijo Chopper.

Hum… me recuerda a Tauro- dijo el gato mientras uqe Sanji se la pasaba diciéndole toda clase de piropos a Virgo… y esta lo miraba con una calma que parecía no estar realmente interesada en lo que le dijera.

Aunque con Virgo siempre con la misma expresión… es difícil de saber…

En otra parte.

Erza solo se encontraba pensativa, vaya que Lucy había causado un alboroto, era obvio por que estaba tan interesada en quedarse, quería resolver el asunto, así era Lucy.

¿Alguna idea?- dijo Lucy, Erza solo le miro con seriedad, Lucy entonces trago algo de saliva, de seguro Erza tendría alguna idea…

No tengo ni idea de que podríamos hacer- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que Lucy se caía por la sorpresa.

Anda Erza… ha de haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo Lucy.

Bueno, podrías hablar con ella y hacerla y entrar en razón- dijo Erza.

Ya lo intente… y solo empeore el asunto- dijo Lucy, Erza se puso la mano en el mentón.

Es cierto, según tu el te beso… ¿Pero no me dijiste que tenias pintura naranja en el cabello?- dijo Erza.

Si, ha, no se que hacer- decía la rubia.

Lucy, no se si lo has notado, pero el hecho es que ese chico te beso pensando que eras Nami, así que yo creo que aun puedes reparar este asunto- dijo con seriedad la pelirroja.

Si… Tienes razón, debo de hablar con Nami y asegurarme de que esta vez me escuche- dijo Lucy, entonces una voz se escucho a su espalda.

Bien, estoy dispuesta- dijo la voz de Nami, Lucy volteo y se levanto al ver a Nami en la puerta.

Nami…- dijo la rubia, Nami bajo el rostro.

Lucy… yo… debo de hablar contigo, sé que has tratado de hacerlo y que en mi necedad no lo he permitido, pero… creo que es hora- dijo Nami, Lucy le sonrió, no sabia que había pasado, pero no importaba, por fin podría arreglar todo con Nami.

Las dejare solas- dijo Erza mientras que se marchaba.

Bien… Nami… quiero que sepas una cosa antes que nada… no estoy intentando nada con Luffy, todo lo que paso entre nosotros fueron accidentes… de verdad- dijo ella.

Nami solo suspiro.

Lucy… me imagino que así podría ser… Luffy realmente no es alguien muy decidido con ese tipo de cosas… es solo… es solo… que jamás pensé que me sentiría así… no lo sé, creo que fuera lo que fuera que pasaba conmigo, te tome a ti como desquite- dijo Nami, Lucy le sonrió.

No te preocupes, lo importante es que al fin podremos arreglar este asunto- dijo la maga rubia mientras que Nami le sonreía.

"Debo resolver esto… y lo hare bien, ya basta de cabezonerías"- pensó Nami decidida.

Lucy solo le sonrió mientras qué ambas empezaban a hablar.

En la parte alta del Sunny.

¡Ya estamos llegando!- exclamaba Ussop… pero al percatarse de que nadie estaba haciéndole caso, decidió ir al timón y guiar al Sunny a la costa.

¿Dónde estarán todos?- se preguntó mientras qué guiaba al Sunny.

Chopper y Happy fueron a la enfermería, en vista de que Sanji se la paso hablando con Virgo (bueno el hablaba como cotorra y Virgo solo escuchaba) así que decidieron dejarlos solos mientras que regresaban a darle a Natsu sus medicinas.

Gray y Juvia iban a la cubierta, vieron que se acercaban al puerto.

Vaya, es un lugar bonito Gray sama- dijo Juvia aun sonrojada por la invitación que Gray le había hecho.

Si, bueno, como lo prometí, en cuanto el barco atraque, iremos a dar una vuelta y conocer un poco mas de este mundo- dijo Gray.

Juvia asintió sonriente, al menos estaría con Gray mas tiempo, chance y conseguía algo con él.

En la enfermería.

Natsu dormía mientras que Luffy esperaba a que Chopper y Happy regresaran…

En sus sueños…

"_Natsu… Natsu…- se escuchaba una melodiosa voz._

_Natsu caminaba en busca de esa voz… y entonces se detuvo… no lo creía… no podía creerlo…_

_Lissana- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios._

_Hola Natsu, veo que estas bastante bien- dijo sonriente la chica, Natsu se le acerco , pero ella le hizo una señal para que se detuviese._

_Natsu, he visto lo que haces… se que te portas así con ella para tratar de que su relación se mantenga como la de amigos… y no lo veo justo, sé que no quieres sufrir, pero en tus intentos la has lastimado a ella varias veces, ella es una buena chica- dijo Lissana sonriéndole._

_Pero… Lissana… yo no sé… no sé qué hacer… no se realmente que siento por Lucy, pero cuando supe que ese tipo… Luffy, la beso… sentí mi ser arder…- dijo Natsu con enfado, Lissana entonces empezó a reir._

_Es por que estas celoso Natsu- dijo ella sonriendo –Lo sé, por que yo a veces sentía celos de Erza por estar contigo cuando te enseñaba a leer._

_No me recuerdes eso, aun tengo pesadillas- dijo Natsu estremeciéndose, Lissana volvió a reir._

_Natsu, tu la amas ¿No es así?- dijo ella con una sonrisa._

_Ah… yo… no lo sé… solo no quiero que este triste… no quiero que se separe de mi… pero no se que es lo que siento por ella- dijo el rosado con algo de tristeza._

_¿Y que hay de tu muro de los recuerdos? Las cosas relacionadas con Lucy las atesoraras más que a las demás, es hora de ser sinceros Natsu- dijo ella sonriéndole._

_Pero… pero ¿Qué hay de ti?- le preguntó el._

_Natsu, yo soy el pasado, Lucy es tu presente… no me sentiría feliz si me diera cuenta de que por mi culpa no avanzas… no te quedes atrás… sigue… ella es una buena chica- decía Lissana mientras que una niebla la cubría._

_¡Espera Lissana!- exclamo Natsu._

_Sigue adelante Natsu… sigue adelante- se escucho mientras que la voz de la hermana de Mira se alejaba…_

_Seguir… adelante- dijo Natsu para si"_

Natsu entre abrió los ojos, Chopper y Happy ya estaban con ellos y Luffy se había salido.

Veo que ya despertaste Natsu- dijo Happy sonriéndole.

Anda, tomate esto para el mareo- dijo Chopper, mientras qué Happy le introducía de una manera poco amable la medicina a Natsu, Chopper solo suspiro, esos de Fairy Tail estaban chiflados.

Erza caminaba por los pasillos del Sunny y llego a una sala… y se percato de que Franky y Brook estaban en el suelo.

¿Y a estos que les paso?- se preguntó mientras uqe veía la expresión sonriente de los dos, con calma simplemente se acerco y…

¡PAZ!

Los dos despertaron al recibir sendas patadas de la pelirroja.

¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?- decía Franky.

Auch, eso me dejara moretones sobre mi piel… ¡Pero yo no tengo piel Jo, jo, jo, jo!- se reia Brook mientras uqe Erza les veía.

Hey, vi que estamos llegando a puerto, solo quería avisarles- dijo Erza con calma.

Ah, ¿En donde esta esa hermosura de cabellos purpura?- preguntó Franky. Erza le miro con extrañeza.

¿Belleza de cabellos purpura? ¿De que hablan?- preguntó Erza.

Oh, de una diosa vestida de doncella… que amable y dulce chica… no dudo en dejarnos ver sus hermosas pantys- dijo Brook sonriente.

Cabello purpura… doncella… y compasiva… debo de decirle a Lucy que Virgo anda por aquí- dijo mientras que decidía ir a buscar a la rubia… y de paso les daba un buen par de golpes al par de pervertidos, dejándolos noqueados en el piso.

Mientras que en otro lado.

Sanji estaba tirado en un sillón… la expresión de su rostro era de una alegría inmensa mientras que Virgo solo le miraba.

¿No hay nada mas que desees?- preguntó la doncella mientras qué se acomodaba un poco la ropa.

Estoy… en el paraíso- fue todo lo que dijo Sanji mientras que Virgo solo le veía.

Los humanos son muy fáciles de complacer- dijo el espíritu mientras que una ligera… ligerísima sonrisa esbozaba sus labios –Creo que entiendo a Loki ni-san… creo que aprovechare para quedarme aquí mas tiempo… vale la pena y es divertido.

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde, pero es que tenia un bloqueo para el fic, je, es que el regreso de Lissana en el manga me hizo tener algunos líos con la historia, así que al final opte por lo sano, en este universo de mi fic, aun no pasa lo de Edoras, así que en si, el sueño de Natsu es más una visión de Lissana creada por si mismo, que otra cosa, bueno, ahora que ya tengo la idea, creo que les agradara lo que se viene.

Je, en primer, Lucy y Nami al fin están hablando, ya verán el resultado de su charla, el sueño de Natsu le hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Lucy, ahora solo falta que lo hable con ella, se viene ya la charla definitiva entre Nami y Luffy y que sinceren sus sentimientos, je, una pequeña cita entre Gray y Juvia, y ya verán ciertas cosas entre Robín y Zoro, je, por cierto… ¿Qué creen que estaban haciendo Virgo y Sanji? Bueno, solo les diré que con tanto trolleo que Oda le ha metido al buen Sanji, bueno, decidí recompensarlo, y pues Virgo me pareció una buena opción.

Suerte y ahora si tratare de no tardar tanto.

Disculpen la tardanza.


	19. Capitulo 16: Arreglos P 2

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 17: Arreglos P2**

Nami sonrió… no podía creer que hubiera estado enfadada con Lucy… y mas por esos errores… ahora qué había abierto su mente y se permitió escuchar la explicación de la rubia… solo pudo insultarse a si misma por su estupidez…

Bien, creo que eso es todo- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Si… gracias por contármelo… y discúlpame por haberte tratado como lo hice- dijo Nami, Lucy le sonrió.

Tranquila… creo que yo habría actuado igual- dijo Lucy sonriéndole –Además, Luffy es una gran persona, te cuida, te protege… vamos que es obvio que te quiere mucho… y no solo por que seas su Nakama- dijo Lucy, Nami le sonrió.

Si… lo sé- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Nami se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla.

¿Y que harás ahora?- preguntó Nami.

Pues no sé, disfrutare los días que me quedan aquí… la verdad es que ya extraño un poco el gremio y la verdad… no hay lugar como el hogar- dijo Lucy, Nami le sonrió.

Eso es cierto… me imagino que debiste dejar algunas cosas sin hacer- dijo Nami… y Lucy palideció- ¿Qué pasa?

¡Mi renta!- exclamo la rubia mientras que Nami le miraba confusa.

Más tarde.

El Thousand Sunny arribaba al puerto.

No había mucho movimiento en el puerto, al parecer estaban acostumbrados a la visita de piratas, por lo que nadie parecía preocuparse por la presencia del Thousand Sunny.

Ussop, Zoro y Robín terminaban de hacer algunos arreglos y se disponían a bajar… cuando Robín les detuvo.

Oh vaya… parece que algunos van a disfrutar una salida- dijo Robín sonriendo, Zoro y Ussop se percataron de que Gray y Juvia bajaban juntos del barco.

Hum… parece que van a pasear, a la juventud- dijo Ussop aun sabiendo que eran de la misma edad.

Sonaste como un viejo Ussop- dijo Chopper.

Si… que raro- dijo Ussop.

Bueno, al menos algunos disfrutan su vida- dijo Robín, Zoro le miro y solo suspiro.

Hey mujer… ¿Deseas ir a beber algo? Veo desde aquí una taberna y creo que apreciare la compañía- dijo él con calma lo que sorprendió a Robín.

Ah… claro… por supuesto- dijo Robín y sonriendo ambos salieron.

Chopper- dijo Ussop.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el reno.

Apuesto 15 monedas a que se pierden- dijo Ussop.

¿Eh? Pero si Robín va con él, además de que el bar está en línea recta- dijo el reno.

Te aseguro que Robín lo dejara guiar para no echar a perder el momento- dijo Ussop.

Nah, no lo creo… acepto la puesta- dijo Chopper.

Pues entonces ve pagándome… Zoro acaba de girar a otra calle y veo que Robín solo se está riendo- dijo Ussop mientras qué Chopper miraba como Zoro se iba por otra calle y Robín le miraba divertida.

Diablos- dijo el reno sacando unas monedas.

¿Han visto a Gray y a Juvia?- preguntó Erza, Ussop le miro.

Salieron a pasear- dijo el artillero.

¿Los dos juntos? Vaya… por andar platicando no me entero de varias cosas- dijo ella.

En eso vio a Nami y a Lucy salir juntas.

Ah… Erza- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Veo que ya hicieron las paces- dijo la pelirroja.

Algo así… al menos ya nos entendemos- dijo Nami.

Si, además… pues, necesitamos hablar aun de más cosas, así que iremos de compras al pueblo- dijo la rubia.

Bien, cuídense- dijo Erza, Ussop y Chopper asintieron pero Erza entonces recordó algo- Por cierto Lucy… Virgo sigue en este mundo.

¿En serio? Bueno déjala divertirse, de seguro que no hara nada malo- dijo la rubia, Erza le miro y suspiro.

¿Quién es Virgo?- preguntó Ussop.

¡Es uno de los espíritus estelares de Lucy!- dijo Happy saliendo por detrás de Chopper haciendo que este pegara un brinco del susto- ¡Aye! ¡Te asuste!

¡Ya verás cómo te voy a dejar condenado gato!- exclamo Chopper empezando a perseguir a Happy mientras que este escapaba riéndose.

Se ve que se llevan bien- dijo Erza sonriendo.

Yo creo que ese gato esta burlándose demasiado de Chopper… bueno, siempre encontrara amigos así- dijo Ussop mientras que Erza salía del barco –Y yo me quedo a cuidar.

¡USSOP!- exclamaron Franky y Brook acercándose.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustado el narigón.

¡No has visto al a belleza de cabellos purpuras!- exclamaron ambos, Ussop solo les miro con miedo… esos dos se veían desesperados.

Eh… ¿Salió al pueblo?- dijo y los otros dos salieron corriendo en busca de su diosa de cabellos purpuras mientras que Ussop, les miraba con pena -¿Pues como estará para ponerlos así?

En el cuarto de Sanji.

Ho… esto es el paraíso- dijo mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo en la cama.

Siempre eh querido probar uno de esos- dijo Virgo a su lado… estaba ella… ambos estaban claramente desnudos solo cubiertos por la sabana… Sanji le paso uno de sus cigarros y Virgo lo fumo con calma.

Saben raro… no sé por qué a los humanos les gusta tanto- dijo Virgo –No me siento cómoda con ellos después del sexo.

¿En serio?- dijo Sanji confuso, entonces puso su cigarro en el cenicero.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Virgo.

Oh, si a una dama le molesta mi cigarrillo, no me importa dejarlos al menos mientras este con ella- dijo Sanji.

Hum, interesante… bueno, creo que antes de regresar al mundo de los espíritus sería bueno aprovechar un poco mas- dijo Virgo, y Sanji sonrió… ya sabía a qué se refería la chica espiritual.

Y nadie supo nada de Sanji y Virgo por el resto del día.

En otra parte del Sunny, Natsu ya estaba mejor, las medicinas de Chopper le hicieron sentirse bien… pero ahora debía de hablar con Lucy… y arreglar cuentas con ese tipo… Luffy… había escuchado lo que había dicho mientras que estaba mareado.

"Ese tipo ama a esa chica llamada Nami… hum… ¿Entonces por que demonios me enfade tanto cuando beso a Lucy? Además… ese sueño sobre Lissana… argh… ¿Por qué me hizo pensar así sobre Lucy"- pensó para si mientras que en su mente, imágenes de la rubia pasaban… era su amiga…¿Si lo era verdad? No quisiera perder a su amiga por algo tan estúpido como que empezara una relación y fallaran.

¿Qué hago?- dijo para si y en eso… justo frente a él, estaba Luffy –Tu..

Ah, ya despertaste- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Hey, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, anda, me caes bien.

Tu… -dijo Natsu enfadado… pero entonces suspiro… no arreglaría nada siendo impulsivo… debía de hablar con él, si era verdad que amaba a esa otra chica, entonces lo que paso con Lucy debo de ser un malentendido. –Quiero hablar contigo.

Claro.. .hablemos- dijo Luffy sonriendo, pero Natsu señalo una ventana.

Allá hay un paramo… pese a que se que lo que paso fue un malentendido… creo que no hay mejor manera de resolverlo que a la vieja escuela- dijo Natsu mientras que su puño ardía… Luffy le miro y sonrió.

Je, será divertido… por cierto… ¿Natsu verdad? Solo quiero que sepas que lo que paso fue un accidente, de verdad, no quise besar a Lucy… y ella siempre te mencionaba- dijo Luffy sorprendiendo a Natsu- Es una gran chica, no sé porque aun no tiene a alguien, je, me cae muy bien, me imagino que en tu mundo la han de querer mucho.

Si… ella es la mejor, nunca se rinde, siempre hace todo por nosotros… aunque a veces la molestemos, gracias a ella el gremio a cambiado a mejor- dijo Natsu, Luffy sonrió.

¿La quieres?- preguntó de golpe Luffy, Natsu le miro con sorpresa, pero Luffy salió por la puerta y le hizo una seña, la respuesta se la podría dar en el paramo… Natsu sonrió mientras que se preparaba… iba a darle una buena paliza a ese tipo… y obtendrían respuestas, ambos… era un buen modo de sacar la frustración.

Y corrió tras Luffy.

Nami y Lucy miraron los anaqueles de una tienda… ambas ya habían charlado de nuevo… y al menos ya se habían entendido.

¡Es un asalto!- grito alguien adentro de la Tienda, ambas miraron a el pequeño Grupo de bandidos que había entrado.

¡Rápido dennos todo lo de valor!- dijo uno de ellos, Nami solo bufo… ese tipo de ladrones no tenían nada de estilo, si ella quisiera ya hubiera robado más de la mitad de los objetos de valor de la tienda y sin que nadie lo notara.

Lucy solo miro a los bandidos, se veían violentos, pero nada en comparación al gremio de Naked Mummy que había vencido ella sola con sus espíritus (aunque Natsu se había encargado de hacerle creer a todo mundo que había sido ella sola)

Suspirando saco una llave cosa que noto Nami.

Ábrete puerta del León… ¡LEO!- exclamo Lucy y entonces ante los sorprendidos bandidos.

Oh, Lucy, que bueno es verte de nuevo- dijo Loky con una pose de galan, lo que hizo que Nami recordara de inmediato a Sanji.

Si claro… Loky, por favor, encárgate de esos bandidos- dijo Lucy con cansancio,

Claro- respondió el espíritu.

¡Hey, no te muevas! ¡No sé de dónde saliste pero…!- dijo el bandido apuntando con una pistola…

Reguluz- dijo Loky y apareció un brillo de luz, un par de segundos después los bandidos yacían tirados en el piso.

Vaya… eso fue impresionante- dijo Nami.

Gracias, Loky, ya puedes volver al mundo de los espíritus- dijo Lucy, pero Loky se acerco.

Oh, pero Lucy, l menos preséntame a tu amiga- dijo Loky sonriéndole, Nami solo le miro con pena… era como Sanji… bueno quizás un poco más guapo, pero algo le decía que el tipo era un mujeriego.

Lucy solo suspiro, pero Leo era la mejor opción para frenar a los criminales.

Suspiro y se dispuso a presentarlos.

En el paramo.

Bien, espero que esto sea divertido- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Oh, si que lo será, solo espero que no te pongas a llorar- dijo Natsu mientras que sus puños se encendian.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Gomu Gomu no…

Kaysuu no…

¡PISTOL!

¡TEKKEn!

Y ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, esta no era una pelea de rabia, simplemente sintieron esa necesidad, después de que Natsu había escuchado los sentimientos de Luffy lo entendía un poco y era obvio que esto le serviría para poder liberarse de tensión y pensar en sus propios sentimientos.

Continuara.

Me tarde mucho si, pero es que señora inspiración me abandono y no sabía como seguir, bien esto ya es parte del proceso final del fic, el LuNa se resolvió ya desde el anterior, pero para que se resuelva el NaLu, aquí es donde entraran mas Luffy y Nami, je, espero no les decepcione el cap.

La pelea es de diversión, por lo que no ahondare en ella, pero al menos ya podre actualizar un poco mas rápido por que un amigo me esta ayudando con ideas.

Suerte a todos


	20. Capitulo 18: Lucy P1

**PERDIDA**

**Fanfic Crossover One Piece/Fairy Tail.**

**Nota: Recuerden que este fic originalmente estaba ambientado Post Phantom Lord y Post Torre del paraíso por parte de FT, pero he hecho algunos Retcons para adaptar ciertas cosas y quedo mas como un Elseworld por parte de FT**

**Por parte de One Piece es pre Shabondy, antes del Time Skipp.**

**Capitulo 18: Lucy P1**

Nami solo miraba algo enfadada al espíritu estelar de Leo… no negaba que era guapo, pero era insufrible, demasiado coqueto, más que Sanji… aunque con algo ms de suerte había de hacer notar… ya que en solo un par de minutos Loki ya había concretado citas con cuatro chicas y otras dos le coqueteaban descaradamente..

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó Nami.

-Siempre- dijo Lucy con calma- De todos modos ya me acostumbre a ello.

-¿Y no te dan celos?- preguntó Nami.

-Para nada, lo que él haga con su vida es muy su problema… solo que mientras que Aries no se entere- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Aries?- preguntó Nami.

-Otro de mis espíritus, ella y Loki eran muy unidos desde siempre y creo que hay mas entre ellos- dijo Lucy, Nami empezó a reír, de verdad que había perdido mucho tiempo con sus celos tontos… Lucy era muy agradable.

En otra parte.

-¿Por qué demonios está este pueblo tan mal diseñado?- exclamaba Zoro pasando por tercera ocasión… a dos calles del bar y no pudiendo encontrarlo, a su lado Robín solo sonreía.

-¿Deseas que te guie Kenshi san?- preguntó ella.

-No es necesario, estoy seguro que lo encontrare- dijo él mientras que seguía andando, Robín solo suspiro.

Zoro jamás cambiaba.

En el puerto.

Un segundo barco pirata atracaba… este grupo de novatos venia con la intención de hacerse un nombre, por lo que habían buscado a los Mugiwara, su única intención era lograr derrotarlos y ganarse un nombre entre los piratas…

No sabían en la que se metían.

En otro lado.

-¡KANRYUU NO HOUKO!- exclamo Natsu mientras que una poderosa llamarada cubría la zona.

-¡Esa estuvo genial!- exclamo Luffy esquivando el rugido de Dragón -¡GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!

Natsu apenas y logro esquivarlo aprovechando para tomar impulso con sus llamas y atacar a Luffy.

-¡KANRYUU NO TEKKEN!- exclamo Natsu y consiguió darle un golpe a Luffy que rápidamente contraataco.

-¡GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!- consiguiendo impactar también a Natsu…

Ambos se miraron fijamente… sonrieron mientras que jadeaban por el esfuerzo.

-Eres bueno- dijo Natsu, Luffy le sonrió.

-Tú también, tus llamas me recuerdan a las de Ace- dijo Luffy.

-¿Ace?- pregunto Natsu, y Luffy sonrió.

-Mi hermano… deberías conocerlo, te gustara- dijo Luffy, Natsu sonrió y se sentó en el piso.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer… de verdad que me canse luchando contigo- dijo Natsu.

-Je, tú también eres fuerte, me gustaría que fuéramos nakamas… por cierto ¿Ya decidiste que harás con respecto a Lucy?- dijo Luffy, Natsu suspiro.

-Aun no lo sé… debo admitir que me sentí raro cuando vi que la besaste… pero… ya que me dijiste que paso no sé qué pensar… eso hace que me duela la cabeza- dijo Natsu.

-Hum… sentimientos misteriosos- dijo Luffy y entonces sonrió –Bueno si tanto cuesta pensar ¿Por qué no la besas y a ver que pasa?

-¡Que!- exclamo Natsu, pero Luffy solo se puso en pose reflexiva.

-Bueno, yo cuando la bese sentí que era muy dulce y tierna, pero me sentí mal porque la verdad… me sentí como si traicionara a Nami… a lo mejor si la besas sabrás que onda ¿No crees?- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Natsu solo le miro.

-¿Podrías dejar de repetir cuando la besaste?- dijo Natsu incomodo, pero Luffy le miro confuso.

-No tiene nada de malo, además de que besa bien… aunque claro que no he besado a muchas personas en mi vida- dijo Luffy con toda la calma del mundo, Natsu solo suspiro.

-Me imagino, pero no me gusta que lo menciones a cada rato- dijo Natsu, Luffy empezó a reír.

-Anda, no tiene nada de malo, Ace me dijo que hay que pasar por muchas experiencias, y besar es una de ellas- dijo Luffy riendo, Natsu se percato que se lo tomaba a juego… por lo que decidió contraatacar.

-¿Y qué pasaría si por alguna razón vieras a Nami besándose con otro?- preguntó… y la risa de Luffy paro… meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro… y después gruño.

-¡Lo mato al maldito!- exclamo Luffy… y Natsu empezó a reir.

-¡Ya vez lo que se siente!- dijo Natsu riendo y Luffy entonces lo miro y empezó a reir.

-Es cierto, no volveré a hablar de sus tersos y sedoso labios- dijo Luffy, Natsu solo le miro.

-Otra vez la burra al trigo- dijo él… en eso ambos se pusieron alertas… y es que un grupo de hombres armados les habían rodeado.

-Ah, ¡Hola!- dijo Luffy con calma, Natsu solo sonreía mientras que veía a esos hombres.

-¡Mugiwara no Luffy! ¡Somos los piratas del loto carmesí y venimos por tu cabeza para poder hacernos de un nombre en el mundo! –exclamo el que parecía el líder, Luffy y Natsu solo se miraron.

-¿Hacerse un nombre? ¿Qué no eran los piratas del Loto Carmesi?- preguntó Natsu.

-A lo mejor quieren conseguir un nombre nuevo- dijo Luffy.

-¡No se burlen! ¡Monkey D. Luffy! ¡Prepárate para ser vencido!- exclamo el líder mientras que sus hombres se lanzaban contra ellos.

-Parce que tendremos diversión- dijo Natsu tronando sus nudillos.

-Je, será divertido- dijo Luffy igual.

-¡Ja! ¡No me podrán vencer, yo Aramis Des Fount dueño de la Akuma no mi Napalm no Mi podre acabar contigo sin problemas y luego hacer que mi nombre sea reconocido como el que derroto a Monkey D…!- decía emocionado pero.

-¡Ya cállate!- exclamo Natsu dándole un certero puñetazo lanzándolo contra un muro.

-¡Jefe!- exclamaron los hombres y apuntaron sus armas contra Natsu pero.

-¡Gomu gomu no Hanabi!- exclamo Luffy y con varios cientos de golpes la mayoría de los piratas yacían inconscientes en el piso.

Aramis salió del muro enfadado.

-¡Me rompió un diente! ¡Janosh, ve a por él Mugiwara, yo me hare cargo de este!- dijo a un hombre que miraba en el muro.

-Esta bien- dijo el tal Janosh saltando y mirando a Luffy –Un placer, soy Janosh Sullivan, usuario de la Akuma no mi Iron Iron no mi… espero que me pueda dar una buena lucha- dijo con calma.

-¿Qué acaso todos ustedes hablan como payasos?- dijo Luffy.

En otra parte.

Varios piratas del Loto Carmesí yacían tirados en el piso… sus ropas rotas y con cortes por todos lados pero vivos.

-Oh… ¡Aneki eres excelente!- exclamo Franky, Erza le miro.

-¿Aneki? Hum… me gusta ese nombre… de todos nodos ustedes tampoco lo hicieron mal- dijo Erza a Franky y Brook.

-Yo, ho, ho, casi hacen que se me enchine la piel, ¡Pero yo no tengo piel porque soy puros huesos!- dijo Brook sonriendo.

-Hum no eran la gran cosa estos… el problema era ese usuario de la Akuma no mi del Buey Cebú.- dijo Franky.

-De todos modos será mejor que vayamos a buscar a los demás, aunque estos eran débiles, podría haber alguno peligroso y… -dijo pero una especie de columna de Hielo y agua le llamo la atención- Creo que Gray y Juvia se encontraron con algunos.

Y entonces se escucho algo así como el sonido de un corte así como el de algo parecido a huesos quebrarse, y tanto Franky como Brook vieron a otra parte…

-Creo que Zoro y Robín encontraron a otros- dijo Franky.

-Algo me dice que esos pobres chicos eligieron un mal grupo para atacar- dijo Brook riendo.

En el Sunny.

-¡Que parte de no molestar no entienden!- decía Sanji solo con los pantalones puestos mientras que pateaba a otro grupo de piratas –Dios, ¿Qué acaso un hombre no puedes estar en paz con una chica?

-Lo sentimos- decían el gran grupo de piratas novatos en el piso.

-Bien, Virgo chan, es hora de se…guir- dijo pero se quedo sorprendido al ver que otro montón de piratas estaba en fila todos golpeados, mientras que Virgo les miraba.

-Creo que me excedí un poco, ¿Merezco ser castigada?- preguntó ella.

-Vaya… bonita, fuerte… y bastante permisible, creo que realmente estoy enamorado- dijo Sanji acercándose a Virgo.

De regreso a con Natsu y Luffy.

-Yuck… este es el fuego mas asqueroso que he probado- dijo Natsu mientras qué en el piso todos los piratas del Loto carmesí estaban tirados.

-Hum… se ve que no son muy fuertes, se cayeron con el primer golpe- dijo Luffy mirando a los derrotados piratas.

-Y lo peor es que ese collón se echo a correr dejando a sus nakamas- dijo Natsu molesto, la verdad es que ese tal "hombre Napalm" no le había podido hacer nada, ese extraño fuego que usaba solo le alimento… pero sabia horrible.

En fin, debían de ir a buscar a los demás.

En eso apareció Aries frente a ellos.

-¡ah! ¡Que chica tan rara!- dijo Luffy.

-Aries… ¿Qué haces aquí ha pasado algo con Lucy?- dijo Natsu reconociendo al espíritu estelar.

-Eh… yo…. ¡Lo siento! ¡Las señorutas Lucy y Nami han sido secuestradas!- exclmo el espíritu ante la sorpresa de los dos.

-¡QUE!- exclamaron ambos, pero Virgo al ver sus caras solo se asusto.

-Eh… yo… bueno, más bien… se dejaron secuestrar- dijo Aries, lo que confundió a los dos –Eh… este, lo que pasa… es que unos… unos piratas las atacaron y… y la señorita Nami dijo que esos tenían muchos tesoros… y como quería… tener más fondos pues convenció a Lucy de que se dejaran secuestrar y… ¡Lo siento no pudimos convencerlas de eso!- dijo Aries.

-Hum, esa Nami, haría lo que fuera por un tesoro- dijo Luffy.

-Si pro no tenía que llevarse a Lucy de corbata- dijo Natsu molesto.

-Es cierto, bueno, hay que ir por ellas… por cierto ¿No eres pariente de Merry?- decía Luffy viendo a Aries, esta solo le miro confusa, pero Natsu se le acerco.

-Llévanos con ellas- dijo Natsu.

-S… sí, los demás… espíritus de la señorita… ya fueron por sus compañeros, según… el plan de la señorita Nami… es que dice que los va a desplumar toditos a esos piratas- dijo Luffy.

-¿Qué tienen pollos en su barco? ¡Bien podre comer pollo asado!- decía Luffy sonriendo.

-Hum… también podría ser un poco de pollo a la reina- dijo Natsu –Bueno pero de todos modos hay que movernos, esos tipos no eran la gran coa y si Lucy se enfada… pues los va a hacer sufrir.

-¿Pues qué es muy fuerte?- dijo Luffy.

-No tienes idea de cuánto… si ella sola se ha encargado de gorilas de montaña e incluso una vez derroto a un gremio de ladrones sola- dijo Natsu emocionado mientras qué su mente empezaba a inventar toda clase de historias sobre Lucy (que aunque eran más falsas que nada, el mismo Natsu se las creía)

-¡Ah ella es más genial entonces!- exclamo Luffy mientras qué ambos iban junto con Aries a "rescatar" a las chicas (o más bien a rescatar a los pobres incautos que las habían "secuestrado")

Y asi se dirigieron a donde estaban las chicas pero…

¿Qué es lo que pasara con ellas?

Continuara.

Si no fue largo, pero es que todo esto salió de una noche je, en fin, esto era lo que necesitba para poder seguir, lo que faltaba era una lucha así que espero les agrade, para el próximo ya por fin se concretara lo que pasa entre Natsu y Lucy y veremos mas cosas antes de uqe por fin los FT regresen a su mundo.

Espero les haya gustado y esta vez no creo tardar en seguir.

Suerte a todos.


End file.
